Sing Me a Melody
by O9wildcats
Summary: Gabriella Montez is Hollywood's brightest star until her spot as number one is threatened. Her only hope is to write a new song but to do that she is sent to East High where she meets the musically talented Troy Bolton.
1. Lights! Camera! Tardy!

**_Ever felt like you were supposed to be part of something. Something big. Something that was planned for you ever since you found that thing that made you special. That thing that people would always recognize you as. Always refer you as "the person who…" Always seeing you as "someone that…" Always remember you as "…" Well, this story might make you think differently about those people. Maybe even yourself. But let's take it from the top shall we?_**

* * *

The hustle and bustle of a concert backstage was as crazy as ever. People with head sets were shouting for 'places' and other commands. One being,

"Going live in 15!"

"Where is she?"

"She's not in her dressing room!"

"Did you check the bus?"

"Not there!"

"Going live in 10!" the announcer shouted again, earning a groan from the crew already out of breathe.

"We don't have time!" hissed a woman, looking at a man beside her, him being dressed too formally for a teen's concert.

"Someone find her, now!" the man shouted to everyone listening. Unknown to them, the object of their search was making out with her latest beau, quite heavily in the back alley of the concert, just outside the door on the side of the building.

As the two teens were in the middle of their fun, the girl looked up at the boy and her mocha colored eyes staring him direct in the eye, emotionless.

"Ryan, I think we need to talk."

"What's up baby?" the boy asked, tucking a stray curl behind the girl's ear. The girl waved his hand away from her and put some space between them.

"I think we've let this thing run its course and…I think it's time to move on." The boy looked at her with mild disbelief before chuckling,

"You can't be serious." Unfortunately for him, she was.

"You're a great guy Ryan, but…it's just not working out for me." The boy backed away from her, eyes now fully wide.

"How can you say that? I'm…I'm Ryan!"

"Yes I know who you are and I meant what I said. We're over," she said in a monotone voice, shrugging her shoulders and walking away from him. Ryan stood there in utter shock as he gave one more pathetic shot to seem wanted.

"We could have been great for each other!" But the girl didn't look back and pushed the door open.

"Every girl would be dying to be you!" The girl giggled care freely, turning to him with a saucy look.

"I know." She smirked as Ryan stood dumbfounded as the rejection washed over him.

"**Ya'll need to get ready to hear…the unbelievable, indescribable…Baby!"**

Gabriella Montez walked into the concert hall, just in time to grab a microphone and step on stage to greet her adoring fans. Putting on that billion dollar smile the world demanded to see.

* * *

"Baby, how could you? Nearly miss your intro and for what? A teeny-bopper boy! You have gone way too far!" Gabriella slouched on the couch in dressing room, hardly listened to a word her manager was saying…or in this case shouting. He seemed to do that a lot. If he was singer-

"Are you even paying attention to me?" She didn't even blink as Jay's face came up to hers. Jay had been her manager since she was 9, getting her loads of parts in commercials, plays, movies, the works and then moving onto to stardom by becoming a singer. Gabriella knew she could sing and she wanted to be recognized for her talent. However, there was a slight downfall to that.

"What am I going to do with you? Maria talked to her!" Jay sighed, turning away to massage his temples. Gabriella rolled her eyes as her mother came to sit beside her.

"Gabriella, what's wrong? Is it something to do with Ryan?"

"Ha! As if mom! Don't sweat about him because from now on, he will no longer be a problem." Jay swerved around to stare questioning at her.

"Explain."

"I dumped him."

"When!"

"Before the concert and remember you said he was just a teen-bopper boy." At this Jay looked ready to strangle her, but Gabriella knew that he would be too busy on his cell phone, fixing the damage she made. He was already dialing the number to Ryan's publicists and he turned to face her.

"You dumped him! Baby how could you?"

"It was the last night of the freaking tour Jay, why bother stay with him?"

"What if we have to do another event with him? I'd like to be in his good books in case of future gathering. What have I told you about this Baby? Business before pleasure."

"It wasn't much of a pleasure being titled 'his girlfriend', I mean seriously! If anything he's 'my boy toy'."

"Gabriella!" her mom sounded affronted, but Gabriella shook her head.

"Don't sweat it Jay, we'll just find a new artist and just do a duet with them or him. And I promise to keep him until the 2nd tour is over," Gabriella giggled, at her own joke, missing the look of apprehension on Jay's face when he was done talking with the publicist.

"Well, Ryan hasn't seemed to spill yet, so there maybe a chance for me to patch things up for you."

"I won't go back to him Jay!" Gabriella hissed, standing up.

"You don't have a choice, Baby! He's the only popular thing left in the business. Without him, you're nothing!" Gabriella pouted as Jay spilled the truth to her. He had a point, if the world knew that she had dumped the world's biggest teen-throb, she could loose her title as America's sweetheart. Magazines would get a hold of the story and twist it into something ugly. Like Jay's fashion sense.

"Make something up….tell his manager, we had an argument and he broke up with me. Jay, do something!"

"I'm trying, but for right now we've got bigger problems."

"Like what?"

"Like the Teen's Choice Awards night coming up. The label is content with the flow of money raking in from your last album…."

"But?" Gabriella shrieked, not liking his hesitance.

"They want something new… something fresh."

"Are they serious? I worked my bum for that album."

"No Baby, the lyricist worked their bum for that album and the pay check that went with it, which is why the label has decided to ditch them."

"Then, who's going to write my songs, Jay, you?"

"No, you," Jay answered curtly with a hint of cold indifference. Gabriella blinked in confusion as she asked again,

"I'm sorry, but who?"

"You hear me, the label wants you to write your own song by the Teen Choice's Awards and then use that performance toward publicity for your new album."

"They can't be serious Jay! I've never written-" before she could finish, Jay wrapped a hand over her mouth.

"You know that, I know that, but the label doesn't. This is our chance t skyrocket into the big charts, Baby. After you've won a Teen Choice's Award, or maybe even two if we can swipe in a few good public displays."

"The Teen's Choice is bagged, what I'm concern about is how am I supposed to write my own song. Even I know most songs can't be thought of from thin air."

"I did some research and I think I know what you need. You see, Baby, most of the other singers and song writers base their work off of… personal experiences. I think with the right experiences you can work up something spectacular."

"And how am I supposed to have these _experiences_? Lying in my bed on the tour bus or write about the food I eat whenever we stop?"

"Of course not… Albuquerque, New Mexico!"

* * *

And that's where she stood now, in front of a high school in the middle of Albuquerque, New Mexico, reading the school's name in big red front above the double set of pair glass doors 'EAST HIGH SCHOOL'.

"Your idea of inspiration is sending me to a teen prison!" she nearly screamed into her phone as she walked over the small hill and into the parking lot.

"East High is a well respected institute of education. You'll love it here. Not to mention, it's the city choice of the Teen's Choice Awards so we have all the time to prepare and rehearse," Jay replied, choosing to ignore the anger in her voice. Gabriella looked over the front lawn where some students were lounging around, tossing a ball to and thro, or just plain watching her as she walked by. She had to admit, the sight of some of them was pretty frightening, but she'd never admit it out loud.

"You do remember I've been home schooled _all_ of my life. How am I supposed to deal with all the high school cliques and stupid stereotypes?"

"Like any good artist, you'll improvise. Well have a fun time, the principle will be waiting for you," Jay dismissed her, hanging up on her before she could get another word in. She put her phone away and decided to give herself one more look-over. Jay had suggested toning down her wardrobe, as not to grab too much attention but she didn't need to look like Little Miss Einsteinette either. Most upsetting was Jay's suggestion of a new hairstyle. Gone were her long two-toned waves and instead sat a wig of big black curls framing her face. Cute but no style and style was what Gabriella Montez did best. She sighed, 'a good cover-up' her mom phrased it but she could care less. Why not let others know who she was, maybe she'd fall into a group easier that way…. whatever, who needed friends.

Just as she made it to the door, she heard the screeching of tire wheels and turned to see a white car flash across the blacktop, making a sharp turn into a parking space. Out stepped a young man whose eyes were covered by a pair of shades and his clothes screamed 'danger' just as loud as his car. Ignoring the faces of his audience, he walked up to the front doors and she watched as the crowds split apart as he entered the hallways. She tried to summon the same amount of courage as she stepped into the school but failed as students pushed and shoved past her. Just as she thought she'd end her high school career, falling flat on her face, a friendly hand caught her.

"You're Miss Montez, right?" She looked up to see a middle aged man smiling at her.

"I'm the principle at East High and I want to say welcome. I hope you find everything enjoyable and accommodate to everything smoothly. I was hoping to show you around the school, but unfortunately I have to see to some staff issues."

"Thanks, but I really don't want to bother you. I'm sure I can find my classes," She explained politely, not enjoying the idea of being dragged around by the principle.

"Understandable, but if you have any questions feel free to reach me at my office-"

"Kay, thanks." With a quick smile, she rushed down the hall not stopping until she reached the top of the staircase. Checking to make sure no one was in sight, she pulled out her map of the school and groaned, not being able to read the tiny font.

"Just great, now how am I supposed to get to class?" She instantly forgot her dilemma at the sound of a grand piano being played. Making her way towards the beautiful music, she realized she was in a deserted part of the school and came to a halt in front of a door way. Slowly, she followed her ears as the music became louder, bouncing off the walls and gasped when she found herself in a huge auditorium with a stage at the very end holding large set designs. The floor was carpeted, kept in excellent condition and the seats were cushioned comfortably. However, she realized the music was coming from on stage and walked closer to the piano, careful not to interrupt the alluring voice coming from behind.

"**It's hard to believe…that I couldn't see…you**-" the voice stopped and she wondered if they were going to continue.

"**You…**" the voice struggled as if trying to find the right words, so she put in her two cents,

"**You…were always there beside me**." The piano bench scraped back so quickly, the sound scared her beyond imaginable. Her jaw dropped as she stared upon the boy from this morning, but his facial features were not as calm as before. He looked absolutely furious to see her standing in front of him.

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the front, obviously," She replied smartly to his rude questioning. He seemed taken back by her tone and smiled,

"Well, sorry, but the show's over." He stood up and collected his papers.

"Don't stop on my account."

"I'm not. I just happen to be expecting my usual interruption but you coming here, has given me more time for my get away."

"Are you really so great, you expect someone to listen to you?"

"As a matter a fact, yes, many people have considered it an honor to listen to me."

"Really, because from where I'm standing all your talking has given me a headache."

"Ever thought of going deaf or just plain going away?"

"Believe me, I will if I have to listen to you jabbering."

"Then, allow me to save you from listening to my jabbering."

"What were you playing a moment ago, anyway?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like 'nothing' to me."

"And what did it sound like?"

"Honestly, something worth listening to. I heard you play the melody from the hallway. It was really nice."

"Whatever." He replied, stiffly as if her compliment meant nothing.

"Hey! I just said something nice, the least you can do is say thank you."

"Why should I?"

"Because you know, in that arrogant hothead of yours it's the polite thing to do."

"Any one ever told you politeness is over rated?"

"So is your obnoxious attitude." He stared at her dumbstruck and suddenly, his face lit with a charming grin. He walked over to her and looked at her skeptically,

"You're not from around here are you?"

"What?"

"I saw you this morning, you looked like a newbie to me but I didn't much care." She could feel the heat in her cheeks as she thought about him noticing her, but the fact he didn't care sent a pang of annoyance through her. She shook it off when he broke eye contact with her and looked at the front of the auditorium.

"Looks like she's here," he whispered, grabbing her wrist and dragging her backstage. They ran quickly, leaving the stage through a back door and through some dimly lit passageway.

"Who?"

"My usual interruption."

"You mean, you were serious?"

"What made you think I wasn't?" Before she could answer, he pushed open a door and she saw they were stepping into an empty hallway.

"How'd we get here?"

"I know my way around." She rolled her eyes, but lowered them seeing as his hand had somehow worked its way into hers. When he followed her gaze, he chuckled,

"I don't bite. Now you on the other hand…" She scoffed, throwing his hand off hers. She started walking away, not exactly sure where she was going but felt the need of a dramatic exit.

"Just so you know, classes are this way," he called to her, the hint of laughter laced in his voice. She turned to face him and shrugged.

"I just want to explore. I'm a newbie, so I can afford to be late." His eyes widened a bit as he looked at her.

"I never figured you for a rule breaker."

"How would you know?" He shrugged and his grin turned into a smirk,

"You'll just have to find out. Meet me at the front doors, after school?" Before she could reply, he strode off with the same confidence as this morning. She smirked at his confidence that she'd be there, but if she was honest with herself she'd probably plan to meet him last minute.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella was abruptly brought out of her thoughts and turned to meet the frosted eyes of another female student. Her blonde hair shown almost metallically as her glossy lips puckered and a delicate eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"Nothing," Gabriella answered with just as much attitude, the look of surprise on the other girl's face was priceless. Hoping to score a comeback, she gave Gabriella the look over and smirked,

"Nice shoes."

"Nice face," she answered, her voice laced with sarcasm. Affronted, the girl left stomping her pink pumps down the hall. Leaving Gabriella to sigh tiredly and groaning as the bell for her first class rung throughout the halls.


	2. A song with that shake?

During her morning classes, Gabriella was introduced as the 'New Girl' on campus which was no surprise to her, but what was really surprising was her ability to pull off her new charade. It seemed that no one was the wiser that Ms. Montez was actually Pop Idol 'Baby' but then she began to wonder if her song even reached this audience. Maybe some new material would be good for her image. She was beginning to think the school life would be fine until she heard some voices behind her in her chemistry class.

"I heard she gave Sharpay Evans some real attitude."

"You think she's a brat too?"

"Who knows, it's hard to say."

"She doesn't look like the kind of girl who'd cause trouble."

"She's sorta cute."

"Looks can be deceiving." Gabriella wanted to scream at those behind her but decided against it. They weren't worth getting a detention and maybe if she stayed away from this Evans girl she wouldn't cause this kind of attention. It was then that she realized making friends had become a little complicated and she really didn't want any of that right now. She just had to focus on her work. It sure was hard trying to be a loner.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Until lunch came and Gabriella realized how much of a loser she would be sitting alone, even with the group of guys that seemed interested in her during her classes. She didn't want company. So she decided to explore the school, maybe find a cool hang out spot just to be by herself. Ironically enough 'ask and you shall receive' were Gabriella's exact thoughts as she stumbled upon a staircase at the far edge of the school. She figured most students didn't take this route to class since it was so far out of the way, only maintenance knew about it, and decided to take a detention risk. Making her way up she saw sunlight streaming through and gasped as she walked onto the school's rooftop where plants familiar and unfamiliar occupied the vast space. She smiled as she found a bench to sit at and look over the school's campus. Maybe being here wouldn't be too bad, since she'd probably be able to write a song just from standing here. Hoping for some inspiration, Gabriella put aside her food and pulled out a pen, poising it above a clean napkin. She looked over the campus again when nothing came to her only to see someone else staring off as well. It was the guy from this morning, he was lying on the top of his car and even from far away, she could tell he was facing the sky. She wondered why look there, when she realized she was no judge at staring bluntly. She had done just that when they were in the auditorium, the way he walked so self-assured really caught Gabriella's attention. So much, when she watched him now even in a more relaxed state, his intensity never wavered. Suddenly, words flew from her lips and she wrote furiously on her napkin.

"**I can't…keep…my eyes…off of…you**."

* * *

Finally the day had ended, without too much trouble, but as she walked down the hall she saw a crowd of teens chanting fiercely, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Stupidly enough she stayed to watch as a teacher came up and separated them. One of them was big, brawly guy with now a swollen lip and a black eye while the other guy didn't even have a scratch. However, to her horror the other one happened to be her after school date. When the teacher addressed him, he answered with the same arrogant tone she had heard before. She couldn't believe the way he spoke to the teacher, but it was some what funny as it reminded her of when she tried pressing Jay's buttons.

"All right, Bolton, detention! Come with me." As she watched the teacher drag them away she groaned in frustration, there went her date plans.

* * *

"Baby! How are-"

"Don't talk to me," Gabriella cut Jay off as she walked into her separate room in their grand suite.

"Well, that was quite rude. Let's try this again, how was your first day of school, Baby?"

"Whatever," she answered curtly, making it quite clear she had no intention of making this a long conversation.

"Well in case you cared at all, my day at the office was quite infuriating. There's this twit of a girl hanging around the big bosses, trying to get some music out. She's quite the persistent little bugger."

"And you couldn't handle a little bugger?"

"I didn't say that. Anyway, the record label is expecting Baby to come and sign the contract for CD production. Not sure when but don't make plans that day."

"Great."

"So… how's the song writing coming along, got a number one for me yet?"

"No," Gabriella lied, hoping he'd lay off her if she said she had nothing to show for his efforts. Jay huffed, not at all liking her tone and decided he had enough of her. He left her but she expected him to come back at her with fury about her rehearsals. She knew exactly what Jay was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. So it came to somewhat of a shock when she heard her mother asking to be let in.

"So…how was it? Make any friends?" Gabriella sighed.

"Mom, I don't need to make friends. I'm fine on my own."

"Mi hija, everyone needs friends, perhaps if you joined a team or a club… why not Show Choir?"

"No way Mom, even I know how lame that is."

"But you'd be so good at it, why not try for cheerleading? You used to love those outfits I bought you for Halloween."

"When I was nine, Mom."

"Oh well, I tried. Good night, Mi hija."

"Night Mom," Gabriella sighed before pulling out her napkin bundles. She figured the chorus was right, now if only to get the melody down. As she continued to work on the lyrics, the memory of the guy haunted her thoughts. She remembered his song and wondered if he had done anything else with it. Without realizing it, she began to fall asleep dreaming of their moment together.

* * *

Despite her promise to not come here again, Gabriella growled in fury as she approached the auditorium entrance. She hadn't come this morning, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her like before, but by the time lunch had come she didn't see him at his car from the rooftop. Leaving her to wonder if he was inside, but she was too proud to see him. Deciding against it, she began to walk away when the familiar sound of a voice reached her ears. Making her way back to the stairs she saw a figure sitting on the steps and scribbling down bits and pieces of words.

"**This feeling's… unlike any other…but I need to know…"** With a groan, he threw the paper down the stairs where it landed at her feet. Slyly she picked it up and unwrap it, to read the lyrics.

"Are you usually this nosy?" he asked, not even looking towards her as he wrote something down. Gabriella smiled and come out from her hiding spot.

"Not usually, but you seem to be the exception to the rule." She watched as his frustrated frown turned into a quizzical look as he faced her.

"How do you seem to find me, when I don't want to be found?"

"I think it's you who puts yourself out so I can find you." She came over to give him back the paper, which he took without a word.

"It's really good." He shrugged and continued to write. She huffed and was about to leave when he said,

"By the way, our date yesterday, I didn't mean to leave you hanging." She laughed at his arrogance.

"Who said I waited for you?" He actually grinned with a hint of surprise, but went back to his cool expression to continue writing.

"Not to mention, you didn't seem to care either way. If you remembered it, why'd you go fight with that guy and make the teacher mad?"

"It's what I do and for the record, he threw the first punch." She recalled the face of the other guy and could have sworn he looked worse than the boy in front of her. Who didn't even seemed fazed that he gave another guy a black eye.

"And why would he do that?"

"Because _apparently_ I was making moves on_ his_ girl," he scoffed as if it was no big deal. Since he hadn't looked up at her

"Well were you?"

"She came onto me, I just returned the favor. Besides he's an idiot, if he lets his girl go to flirt with other boys and even if she was flirting with me, I wouldn't have let it go for too long because I _did_ remember I was meeting with you."

"And yet you led her on."

"I knew she'd get over it. They all do." Although she knew he was right to a degree, once the words left his mouth, Gabriella had decided to show him up.

"You know, girls aren't meant to be tossed off like your pieces of paper," she said sharply knocking the paper out of his hands and stood up.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"Leaving, before I hit you, but don't worry I'm sure I'll _get over it_."

"Fine, suit yourself." As she descended the staircase, she felt a sort of disappointment when he didn't say anything to call him back. She was so used to guys wanting her, his indifference really disturbed her. But she refused to be played by the school's bad boy so decided to let it go. To make sure she never reconsider going back to him, she took out the napkins with her latest idea out and searched for the nearest trash bin. However, as one seemed out of sight she figured why waste a good song even if it was for a not-so-good guy. Then she stopped, the song wasn't _for_ him. She must have let herself go way too much to be thinking so juvenile, she was a professional artist and would not let her stupid hormones get in the way of her stardom. Stuffing the napkins in her pocket she ran to her locker to grab her stuff for her next class. Not noticing someone picking up the some napkins she had dropped.

* * *

As Gabriella walked out of her last class she didn't notice the stares coming her way until she saw everyone's attention on her. She then noticed everyone had a cell phone in hand and wondered what they were reading. Seeing one girl stare at her nervously, she came up and took hers, gaping at the text, 'BEWARE LOVE SICK LONER'. It was some stupid message, attached was a picture of her sitting in class, saying she was fantasizing about someone's boyfriend. It even went to prove she had written love notes to him, when they were actually her song lyrics. Embarrassment stabbed Gabriella harder than she could imagine, her first attempt and it was turned into a joke. She hadn't finished them but she had put everything into what she had done so far. To see it being thrown back at her like this hurt her like a slap to the face. Rather than show them her grief, she'd show them her anger.

"Who sent this?" She asked them, her tone dangerously low. When no one replied, she screamed,

"Answer me! Who sent the text?"

"Ms. Montez, enough of your shouting." A teacher demanded, taking the cell phone from her. It was an elderly lady with ridiculously mismatching clothes in bright colors. As she read it then looked to Gabriella, she announced,

"All right, show's over. Go home." Although, the teacher didn't give the cell phone back and requested Gabriella and the student to join her in her office.

"Now, what is this, a practical joke?" The teacher asked.

"There's nothing funny about this," Gabriella snapped, not even flinching as the teacher turned her,

"Ms. Montez, I will not have that tone and if you do not be careful you can end up with a week's worth of detention." Gabriella huffed and listened as the teacher asked the other student,

"Can you tell me who sent this to you, Ms. McKessie?"

"A friend, Ms. Darbus, but they weren't the ones who originally made the text," the other girl stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Gabriella looked at her with skepticism as Ms. Darbus nodded and dismissed the girls, giving them both a warning on proper school etiquette. The girl gave Gabriella a quick phony smile before rushing off to who knows where, but Gabriella had no idea where to go herself. She was feeling tired from her class work, frustrated over the whole situation and most of all disappointed because of she was letting herself get so worked up. Just as she thought about going home for some comfort food, her cell phone rang and Jay's name popped up brightly. Her stomach churned at the thought of him asking her about her song, which was supposed to be nonexistent like she last informed him. Choosing to ignore the call, she turned it off and started walking aimlessly through the halls. Without knowing, she suddenly found herself in the girl's bathroom and took out her lyrics. If she hadn't been feeling so distracted earlier she would have been more careful and none of this would have happened. Leaning against the sink she started working through the parts proving to be difficult, and groaned at stupid lyrics that everyone was now making fun of her for. She wondered if trying again would help her get over this, but then again she remembered how she felt writing these lyrics. Having written them herself, the words actually meant something to her now as she sang them.

"**I can't take my eyes of you…I wonder if you feel it too…I can't take my eyes off of you…**" Now for a bridge piece, but she couldn't figure out what to do with it.

"**I can't take my eyes off of you…**"

"**All it took…was one look…for a dream come true**." She straightened up and searched for the voice. It surprised her because she had thought she was alone, and after searching the stalls she snuck a peek out the door. There much to her surprise was the main concern of her mental state.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, stomping past him.

"Looking for you, of course," he chuckled, as if stating the obvious.

"I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Women are always in a mood." She scoffed at his joke and didn't want to have this conversation with him, so she walked a little faster.

"I want a burger. Want one?" She stopped in her tracked and looked at him in disbelief. However, it seemed to be lacking any sort of other alternative motive as he brought out his car keys and waited for her answer. Feeling the familiar rumble in her stomach, she felt her resolve weakening.

"What's the catch?" He flashed her that same smile from their first conversation and took hold of her wrist.

"You'll just have to find out." She smiled as he led her to through the school, trying to ignore the shocked faces of the students watching them.

"You can let go-"

"Don't look at them."

"What?"

"They're standing like idiots, don't pay attention." Gabriella could even feel another scolding on her tongue but couldn't bring herself to say it as everyone stared at them. As they exited the school, he walked her over to his car and surprised her by opening the other side for her before getting into the driver's seat. She had just buckled her seatbelt when she realized he hadn't and was already backing up the car. She coughed loudly, catching his attention and looked at him expectedly. He groaned and put it off before muttering,

"Women."

* * *

Two burgers and a chocolate milk shake later, Gabriella was feeling rather good about herself as Troy came back to their table with a burger and fries. She slyly picked one for herself, earning a look of disbelief from him.

"You can still eat, after all that? You must weigh a ton." Gabriella gasped at his rudeness and blinked in surprise before he took his fry back.

"Mr. Sensitive. Your girlfriend must feel so lucky."

"I bet she would, if she existed." Gabriella stopped drinking her shake to gasp mockingly,

"A charming guy like you is still single?"

"Aren't you happy though? There' enough of me to go around for everyone."

"I'm sure," Gabriella rolled her eyes, just in time to see a trio of girls looked over at them before one of them came to sit beside him.

"Hey, Bolton, you busy tomorrow during free period?"

"Not for you." The girl giggled and kissed him on the cheek before hurrying back to her friends.

"You really are a modern-day Casanova aren't you?" Gabriella asked, stealing a fry.

"Casanova, huh? You think I'm really that handsome?" Stealing a sip at her milkshake which she slapped his hands away.

"No. You skip class often, I take it?"

"Whenever."

"Your parents must be so proud of you." At this, Gabriella was taken back since he had no witty comeback for her except,

"Sure are." She sipped her shake quietly and waited until he was ready to go. When they got into the car, he still hadn't said anything and Gabriella felt guilt touch her full stomach.

"About earlier, I didn't mean to-"

"Whatever. It's not like I care what people think about me, least of all my parents."

"You don't care…at all?"

"Nope, why should I?" His tone told her not to push his buttons too hard and instead she tried to lighten up the mood.

"You're too much, you know that? You act that way and yet you still have admirers."

"Speaking of admirers…don't let today bother you. It's nothing. You shouldn't care what people think about you." She felt surprised he even paid attention to that kind of stuff but was too grateful to point it out.

"Thanks, but… I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Who needs friends, right?" She laughed coldly, not caring at all if he caught onto her bitterness. He drove some more and she started feeling stupid for making it awkward. Suddenly he stated,

"I did care."

"What?"

"Earlier, you said I didn't care about meeting you yesterday, that's not true."

"Oh… thanks, I guess, but you should know it didn't matter to me anyway. I really don't care-"

"Liar." He turned to her when he said it and the look in his eyes stopped her mid sentence.

"You do care, but it's natural." The way he said it sounded like a criticism to her and she wanted nothing more than to shout back at him that he didn't know anything.

"There's nothing wrong with caring, but if you let yourself care too much you're most likely to get upset over something you'll get over in a matter of minutes. What's the point in wasting so much emotion over a trivial thing?" Gabriella didn't respond because she felt like she didn't have to. He probably knew what she would say anyway, she'd argue and tell him she didn't care, until she was sure he believed it. However, the way he looked at her said she wouldn't be able to change his opinion. Not really. She wondered if he felt the same way. If he ever did, he showed no evidence what so ever.

"Yeah, why bother?" she finally responded, in a soft whisper. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of the school. She realized she hadn't called the chauffer to pick her up yet but felt no need to leave in a rush. She hadn't even noticed he was stretching his arm towards the back seat to pull something out. It was a little brown paper bags, the kind she had seen little kids on television bring to school for their lunch.

"I just ate," she laughed and waited for him to pull out whatever it was inside. When he did, she was so surprised she ripped the napkins from his hand,

"My lyrics, but how did you-"

"You ask earlier, what's the catch? Well… I'll help you finish your song if you help me with mine."

Gabriella looked at him, waiting for the punch line. It never came and now she sat dumbfounded in his car as he stared back at her, waiting for her answer.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," he answered with a serious expression. She flinched at his odd choice of words but sat up straighter.

"How did you even figure out this was a song? And how did you get these? You didn't send-"

"No, I didn't send the text and how I got them isn't important. What's important is I can recognize failing lyrics when I see them and those lyrics need a lot of work. I'm willing to help you for help from you."

"What makes you think I can't write music myself?"

"Can you even read music?"

"Yes."

"So why haven't you transferred the lyrics onto some sheet paper with proper notes?" She blushed as she slumped in her seat, it didn't seem fair he could be observant too.

"What makes you think I'd be of any help anyway," she asked the bitterness not very subtle in her voice. He turned in his seat so his full attention was on her and for once she didn't mind his intense starring.

"Listen… after today, you may think your stuff sucks and it does. But only if you quit working on it and with my help it may turn into _something worth listening to_." She turned to see him give her a soft smile and she remembered her compliment to him their first time talking. She smiled too but turned her eyes down again,

"What if I still think it sucks?" Sighing, Troy took off his seatbelt and got out of the car, calling out for her to follow him. Laughing, she did as she was told and obliged when he grabbed her wrist, leading her to none other than the auditorium. The grand piano sat in its familiar spot and she watched as he sat down on the bench comfortably. Not knowing whether to sit with him, she chose to stand beside and watch as he pulled out a sheet of paper with scribbled music notes. She smiled when she saw they were the lyrics she had lost and he began playing a few keys. She recognized them as a melody for her lyrics, repeating it as he looked at her with an expecting stare and she got the hint he meant for her to sing,

"**I can't take my eyes of you. I wonder if you feel it too-**"

"Instead, let's change that," he suggested, hesitantly as if he expected her to argue but when she didn't, she sang the new lyrics as he played.

"**I can't take my eyes of you. I know you feel the same way too. I can't take my eyes off of you…**" He began adding another set of keys as he led her into the lyrics he sang earlier,

"**All it took was one look for a dream come true**." As he continued playing, a million things were running through her head, and all of them revolving around the idea that her lyrics could actually make a great song. Most importantly she'd have something to present to Jay and the label, hopefully something good.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer Bolton," she smiled, leaning over the piano to grin like a cheshire cat. As he finished up the chorus, he turned and held his hand in a business-deal sort of way. When she took it, shaking it happily he smiled,

"The name's Troy, by the way."


	3. Hello Handsome

Things were looking good for Gabriella. Two weeks had hardly past since she agreed to work with Troy and ever since they had been working on her lyrics, before school and after school. Everything was laid out but they would be constantly changing verses or notes, due to un-satisfaction on both sides. Never during free period since Troy would usually make a date with a girl then, but Gabriella hardly showed she cared. She would work as long as she could on her own, especially on the weekends to show Jay some work, trying to complete the song without Troy's help. However it wasn't surprising to see her efforts were futile but she would never admit this to Troy. This being only one of many things that she discovered about Troy that she would never admit due to the fact it would only boost his already large ego. At first, she had thought he was good looking but as she stood beside him, she noticed the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled, the usual blue turning into a shinning sapphire. A true smile from him was rare and even then it wouldn't reach ear to ear. Rather it revealed a set of very adorable dimples that never appeared with his usual smirk. His hair, which he refused to even listen to any suggestions on, would flip instantly in the presence of any girl and his bangs swung to the side, barely brushing his eye lashes. Good style, she had once thought as she watched him flirt with a classmate, feeling somewhat sickened by the sight. His personality wasn't so bad either…looking at it in a very positive light. She was starting to realize his vague but sincere responses were attractive traits. He was too blunt for his own good, something she had learned after watching him receive a good punch in the face or a slap across the cheek more times than she could count, but he was so honest he'd never known of a white lie in his life. He was impatient, temperamental, and his manners were seriously lacking, but she had never heard a truly nasty thing from those provocative lips of his. She was having a lot of trouble staying mad at him when he was so expressive and his intensity level had hit ultimate maximum of hotness. Oh yes, things were looking _very_ good for her.

As she made her way through the hall, she didn't even care to glance at those she passed. No one spoke of the text incident and she was happy it had blown over. It really was something trivial as Troy said. The more she had thought about what Troy said, the more she considered his real motive for taking her out was to cheer her up. Of course, she never spoke her thoughts out loud, knowing he'd deny it to the extremes.

"Look who finally showed up," he sighed tiredly as she bounced onto stage to begin work.

"Hey, I didn't-" She snapped, about to defend herself when she saw he was smiling and waiting for her to get his joke,

"Gaby, chill." It was suddenly his name for her whenever they were alone and it made every practice more intimate. She had never thought she'd enjoy hearing her name so much because no one had ever made it sound so special. She laid out the lyrics and as he searched for the spot they had left off the other day, she asked curiously,

"So when are we going to work on your song?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you'd help me if I helped you…so far we've been working on just my song."

"My song's finished," he stated without looking up from the sheets, taking his pen to scribble something.

"And yours is too…almost." She gaped and when the confusion died down, she mentioned,

"But we never worked on it."

"But I did."

"But you never showed it to me."

"Didn't have to."

"Then why ask for my help?"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't do anything!" she said, hoping if she said it loudly he would understand her point. Sighing irritably, he dug into his back pocket and retrieved a two pieces of sheet paper before scooting over on the bench. Nodding towards her, she sat beside him and looked at the pieces of paper, noticed there were two sets of lyrics. One above the other, changing throughout the song and as he began to play, she watched his hand carefully as it pointed to what he sang,

"**It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see. You were always there beside me**." He then bumped her shoulder as he pointed to the lyrics below the first and helped her find the pitch he wanted from her.

"**Thought I was alone, with no one to hold,**" When he began singing with her, she nearly stopped from the way her heart began to pound but he nudged her on the shoulder to continue with him,

"**But you were always right beside me. This feeling's like no other. I want you to know, that I've never had someone. That knows me like you do. The way you do. And I never had someone, as good for me as you, no one like you. So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for**." As they came to the end, she looked up at him to see he was staring back at her, the familiar intensity in his eyes pulling her in rather than intimidate her. She laughed a little to ease the awkwardness and whispered,

"It's good…really good."

"Well, what have we here?" Just like when she had first caught him, Troy sat up from the bench so quick, he knocked it out right from beneath her and she stood to see the teacher from the other day walking down the aisle toward him.

"Ms. Darbus-" Troy said her name as if she were something he was and was not shocked to see. Gabriella watched as Troy's eyes left Ms. Darbus' and fell onto the piano keys with a strange coldness. Ms. Darbus' eyes were switching from her to Troy and Gabriella had never felt more self-conscience. Gabriella stepped out from behind the piano to face the teacher,

"I'm sorry Ms. Darbus, I had found the piano and I wanted to play it. Troy was telling me not to-"

"No need for the pretenses Ms. Montez," Ms. Darbus mysteriously scolded, as she looked at Gabriella suspiciously before turning to Troy.

"Mr. Bolton, according to your teachers you have yet to pay a visit to them for several detentions, however I can see why the persistence to avoid it now." Gabriella turned to see Troy picking up his papers and rushing to leave the scene as quickly as possible. Without a glance towards her, he passed Ms. Darbus which left Gabriella standing on stage like a deer with headlights as the teacher gave her a slow once-over before exiting as well. After collecting her stuff, Gabriella quickly walked to the parking lot where she saw Troy getting into his car. He was pulling out of the space when she reached him and wouldn't stop knocking on his window until he rolled it down,

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," he said curtly, trying to drive but she held onto his door.

"Come on, Troy. What's wrong?"

"Let it go, Montez!" He spat her name like a disease and she let go, turning around to strut towards her car. Not looking back when she heard the screeching of tires rolling on the blacktop.

* * *

The next morning, she didn't even bother going to the auditorium and instead made her way to the rooftop for some contemplating when the same teacher from yesterday approach her with enthusiasm.

"Ah, Ms. Montez, what a lovely surprise! What brings you to this side of the school?" Gabriella knew what Ms. Darbus really meant, why wasn't she with Troy?

"I'm new here and I still haven't found me way around the school," Gabriella lied, taking a few steps back in the direction she came until Ms. Darbus called out,

"About yesterday, Ms. Montez… I have yet to give you a detention for using the piano without authority. Please, come by my office during free period and I will assign an occupation." Before Gabriella could complain, Ms. Darbus was already strutting in the other direction and Gabriella was getting a nervous feeling in her gut about that teacher. However, she did as she was told, and when free period came, she grudgingly made her way to Ms. Darbus' room where she could hear music and singing coming from inside. When no one answered her knock, she let herself in to see a choir of people surrounding a stereo and saw to her surprise it was the music room with different instruments decorating the wall. Before she could retreat back into the hall, Ms. Darbus swept upon her like an eagle on its prey.

"Ms. Montez, welcome! Come in, come in, and let me introduce you to everyone," Ms. Darbus cried merrily, taking Gabriella's hand and pulling her in front of the class. They stood on a raised platform that ascended into stairs and looked down at her as if she was being prosecuted on the stand.

"Kids, this is Ms. Montez and she's going to help us today, by bringing _inspiration_ to our sullen mood."

"I'm only here for my detention, Ms. Darbus. I'm not-" Gabriella panicked, moving away from Ms. Darbus' grasp when a voice challenged lazily,

"Can she even sing?" Gabriella turned to the girl who, not-so-surprisingly was the same girl she had hoped to avoid, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay was dressed just as dramatically as her teacher only in bright pink, but if Gabriella could guess why Sharpay was mad, she would suggest her dressing in ugly _envy_ green. Shaypay walked over to Gabriella, who met her half way but both girls were stopped by Ms. Darbus.

"Ms. Evans, we should always welcome a new singer into our humble group-"

"Ms. Darbus, please, look at her! She doesn't have what it takes." Not only could she not walk away now, but Gabriella knew this girl would not stop until someone put her in her place. Gabriella stood straight so she could glare Sharpay in the eye and snatched her paper right from her manicured fingers, saying in mock sweetness,

"I have exactly what it takes… to shut you up." Gabriella walked up to Sharpay's spot center of the platform and took the microphone confidently. The music had already begun playing and the boy beside her, also with a microphone was watching her intently as she winked at him for fun before singing,

"**I believe in dreaming, shooting for stars!**" Her voice rang out crystal clear and as she swayed her hips to the rumba music, she started feeling her old stardom. The boy began playing his part, moving to the music as he sang,

"**Baby, to be number one, you got to raise the bar!**" Feeling brave, Gabriella left the microphone to start dancing closer to the boy, but the steadiness in her voice never faltered.

"**Kicking and a scratching, grinding out my best.**" The boy followed her lead and stood apart from the microphone to spin her into his arms.

"**Anything it takes to climb, the ladder of success.**" As Gabriella continued listening for her parts she memorized from the music sheets, her eyes trained in on her partner who looked ecstatic to be dancing with someone other than the girl standing off to the side looking furious. Just when she thought the song was over, she stretched her hand for the guy to pull her in again. He didn't catch it in time the move came too late, and he pulled too hard, Gabriella practically smacked into his chest. Looking over the small flaw, Ms. Darbus looked absolutely thrilled.

"That was marvelous, stupendous, the most energizing performance I have seen in quite some time, Ms. Montez, Mr. Landon. Perhaps we'll see more like it in the future," Ms. Darbus joked, walking to the rest of the choir to work over details. Although, Gabriella had already decided against joining Show Choir, she had the feeling it was, join or join Ms. Darbus' hit list.

"Wow, Ms. Darbus really has it for you. My name's Bret. Bret Landon," the boy laughed, stretching his hand out for hers.

'Gabriella," she said simply, taking it happily.

"You know, Show Choir is pretty cool. I know a lot of people think it's lame but it's really not. It's actually tough work," Bret said in mock seriousness. Gabriella nodded just to satisfy him and suggested jokingly,

"I guess I'll have to watch you sometime."

"Splendid idea, Ms. Montez, perhaps you should stay to watch us rehearse in addition to working off your detention," Ms. Darbus said in a satisfied tone. Gabriella rolled her eyes, stifling a groan as Ms. Darbus set her to work, cleaning up the music room and making some extra space for the choir to dance. As the rehearsal went on, Gabriella soon found just how tough Show Choir was. Or at least how tough it was for everyone who wasn't Sharpay and Bret. They were dying up there and even Gabriella didn't have the guts to tell them how bad they were, which was seriously bad. Ms. Darbus was quite professional, although Gabriella could see that worried look from a mile away Ms. Darbus put in her best effort to encourage the students and offer directions. It didn't work. When free period was over, Bret came up to her with a sheepish smile, one she had seen many times before. She knew what was coming, so predictable.

"What did you think?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie."

"It was fantastic!"

"Think you can do better? No, wait, don't answer, because we already know."

"Haha, thank you," she replied cheerfully, playing along with his subtle flirting. Bret sat on the edge of the platform and as the other students began walking out, especially Sharpay, Gabriella sat beside him.

"I'm sure with some practice-"

"Hah! Practice, we've done. It's perfecting it that's the trouble." He looked over to her hesitantly and Gabriella laughed, having almost forgotten this sort of behavior from guys.

"What?"

"It's just… I know you think Ms. Darbus is well, off her rocker, but she's a really good coach and this is a really good group of guys."

"I'm sure…"

"We could really use the extra help." Gabriella made an uncomfortable noise as she watched a choir member stumble out of the room.

"Believe me, I'd like to but-"

"We rehearse every free period and sometimes after school, maybe a few more times before any big event."

"Bret I really can't."

"Please, Gabriella, it'd really mean a lot to _us_." She liked the way he was looking at her as he asked for her opinion which was a nice change as of late. It made her feel like before the whole 'high school' charade, when her audience adored her.

"So…going to be part of the team?" Just as she answered 'yes' she felt a strange weight in her stomach as Troy's face appeared just as the word left her lips.

* * *

Gabriella groaned as she collected her stuff from her locker, today was becoming just too much for her and she was looking forward to leaving when a girl nearly bounced right up to her face. She remembered her as the girl from the other day, Taylor, if she remembered correctly.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella asked, cautiously.

"I'd just like to say, 'thanks' for joining Show Choir. Bret said-"

"I told Bret, I'd come to one practice, I didn't say anything-"

"I know, it's just exciting whenever we have a new member, I'm sure you saw what we're working with right now…" Gabriella smiled as she nodded in a sad agreement. Starting to walk away but the girl followed merrily.

"I'm Taylor by the way."

"Gabriella and sorry if I can't commit to anything yet. I'm just trying to settle in-"

"It's cool, I know what you mean. You just transferred here last week right? I remember because when I saw your picture on the text I didn't recognize-" Realizing what she just said and seeing the look of irritation on Gabriella face, Taylor quickly changed the topic.

"So… were you thinking of auditioning for the winter musical as well?"

"What! No, I'm not into drama and that stuff," Gabriella said in a somewhat haughty tone, earning a nasty look from students who over heard.

"Was it something I said?" Gabriella asked.

"East High has a great Performing Arts Department and the school is really proud of its participants. It's practically bigger than sports here."

"Wow," Gabriella sighed, sincerely amazed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure that out soon enough. Want to walk with me to rehearsal?" Gabriella nodded, and as they walked to the music room, she remembered that pit in her stomach from before. Should she have told Troy she wasn't coming? Then again, he didn't seem to care what she did as long as she did what he said. No bad boy was going to man handle her and with that thought in mind, Gabriella entered the room in high spirits.

* * *

"You're a natural, Ms. Montez, a true performer," Ms. Darbus cried, floating to Bret and Gabriella who had just finished singing the song from before, this time with choreographed dancing. Gabriella felt the muscles in her legs becoming familiar with the routine of performing as well as the pain that came with it, but the feeling was great. Something she could connect to that was almost like performing as a pop idol.

"All right, group, take 5 and we'll take it from the bridge," Ms. Darbus instructed.

"Great practice, I wonder if she'll let you perform for the Honors Banquet," Bret commented thoughtfully, as he offered Gabriella some water.

"The what?"

"It's a dinner party where some of the choirs from around the district come together before the season starts. You know, before talent scouts come to check out the performers."

"Wow, they do that kind of thing?"

"How else can we win scholarships…I was wondering, if you were going to try out for the musical. I know Show Choir isn't your thing but…"

"I don't think I'm planning to perform for the Honors Banquet, much less the school musical."

"It could be fun," Bret suggested, shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets, faking cool. However, Gabriella could only laugh warmly as his attempt to spend more time with her, he was really starting to grow on her.

"Maybe we could do something else, rather than singing sometime," she suggested, trying to get off track of her singing in public. She wasn't sure what Jay would say to it anyway.

"Yeah, totally, I know this great burger place. Everyone goes there actually, but I wasn't sure if you knew about it. I'd love to take you." Gabriella wondered if he meant the place Troy had taken her to, but didn't mention this little fact and said,

"That sounds great, I'd like that," she said, laughing as she handed him his water bottle. Throughout the rest of rehearsal, Bret would look at Gabriella with the biggest smile on his face and she wondered if she could actually like Bret. She doubted it, but figured it was worth a shot. What were her other options?


	4. Forgive but don't Forget

"Where were you yesterday?" To say Gabriella was shocked wouldn't be enough, but when Troy approached her when she walked through the front door, she was speechless.

"You didn't show up before or after school," he said, clearly annoyed at the fact he had been stood up. Gabriella smirked before walking calmly to her locker,

"I was busy after school."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff." He chuckled and rolled his eyes, obviously not caring if she was lying or not.

"And what about before school?"

"No one can come to school at the same exact time, everyday," she commented, hoping he wouldn't see her avoided answer.

"Well, you're here now, care to come?"

"It's late. Classes will start soon, won't they?"

"Did you plan that?"

"No, but it doesn't make it less true." He looked irritated at her answer and she wondered just how far she could push him.

"What about after school?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing what!"

"Stuff," she snapped back as she approached her locker and tried her best to ignore him, as he leaned back against the lockers beside her. His eyes never faltered as she took each book out, dragging out for more time.

"Do you want to finish your song?" he asked, a smirk on his face, probably thinking he finally got to her.

"You said it _was_ finished."

"I said almost. It could use a little work." She sighed, turning to him and answered shortly,

"It seemed great to me."

"I didn't think you settled for anything less than best," he said, rolling his head back so he was facing the ceiling, his hands drumming a rhythm on his jean legs. He looked like the epitome of cool and if another girl hadn't decided to make notice of it by winking at him flirtatiously, Gabriella's mood might have softened,

"I'm sure you can fill in your time until I'm free." She slammed her locker, before strutting to class and soon, hopefully into a friendly hug from her new beau.

* * *

"You seemed really tense today. You okay?" Bret asked when she walked out of class, his hands stuffed in his pockets nervously, afraid of whatever tension she might lash out at him. She had hoped that a normal free period without Troy would do her some good, but as it turned out she was expecting too much after yesterday. She made sure not to show anything in front of Ms. Darbus but was disappointed that even Bret could not bring her out of her mood.

"I guess it comes and goes," Gabriella joked, coming to her locker to grab the lunch her mom had made for her. When Gabriella confessed to her mother where she had been after school, her mother was so pleased she felt it necessary to put some consideration into Gabriella's meal today.

"Say, want to come eat lunch with us today?" Somehow the thought of not eating alone appealed to her more than she thought.

"I don't know, Bret. I'm not really in Show Choir, I mean, what if everyone thinks I don't belong?"

"Are you serious? The group loves you, you're our answered prayers. Not to mention, they were really impressed with your lyrics when you went cellular."

"Oh, so they read those," Gabriella said, somewhat put off any mention of the text was still floating out there.

"Yeah, well…no one really talks about it. It's no big deal, especially after Bolton whisked you away. Everyone knew better than to mention it after that and get on his nerves- sorry that's not what I wanted so say. Can we forget about that?" When he didn't continue, Gabriella was going to push it until he shrugged, sheepishly.

"What I'm trying to say is…it's not like our school has _cliques_, really, so there is no 'belonging in one'. Not to mention, I'll have you know everyone thinks the Show Choir Club is the most amazing clique on campus," Bret joked, trying a little too hard to impress her. His statement was a contradictory in itself. Gabriella looked unconvinced until she saw Troy walking down the hall, a small girl trailing behind him, probably a freshman. She waited until Toy saw her when Gabriella held onto Bret's arm and pulled herself up to his level to smile flirtatiously,

"I'd love to, Bret." Bret smiled as he took her hand and led her into the cafeteria where she saw the Show Choir group sitting in the middle table in the cafeteria. Now that she looked at them, everyone seemed very familiar with the group, as if they were pretty popular. She was feeling very good about herself as they welcomed her graciously and offered a seat to her. Being part of a group was something new for Gabriella, but she felt she was handling it beautifully, just like any other performance. However, the appraising looks they all gave her were beginning to overwhelm her until her eyes met Troy's as he stood on the balcony overlooking the entire cafeteria. She watched as he tilted his head to the side and as soon as he walked off, she excused herself from the table to follow him to the edge of the cafeteria. Not sure what to expect this time, Gabriella waited as he descended the stairs, a hand covering his mouth but when he dropped it, there was a huge, mocking smirk on his face. "Bret Landon! You can't be serious," he snickered, obviously amused. Gabriella scowled and walked on towards the line of people waiting to buy something. She didn't grab a tray but looked at what they had to offer.

"So is he, and his little band of performing monkeys, the reason why you've been so _busy_?"

"You sound jealous," she stated as she picked up an apple, but he quickly plucked it from her to grab her attention.

"Bret's a joke. He's really not all that you know?" Gabriella ignored his statement and continued down the line, forgetting the apple,

"I've never seen you in the cafeteria before." Troy looked at her in surprise and stated,

"That's funny, because you're never here anyway to notice my absence." Although it wasn't said, Gabriella knew they had both confessed something to the other without meaning to. They had been watching each other. She expected to see that smug smirk practically beaming on his face. Instead he was standing beside her and his eyes were trying to make contact with hers, a mischievous glint within them,

"Want to know where I am during lunch?"

"The auditorium?" she asked, genuinely curious. He shook his head, and took Gabriella's wrist to pull her out of the cafeteria.

"Troy! Where-" When he had pulled her out of the noisy room and toward a familiar staircase, he sighed good-heartedly,

"Relax, Gaby, I swear you won't regret this." Complying, Gabriella followed him until they were on the rooftop, with the warm sun overhead. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Gabriella smiled and walked to the edge to look out at the campus,

"Wow, this place…it's really cool." His proud smirk was back and he sat on the bench, beckoning her to join him. She walked over to him, surprised when he made a quick move to lie on the bench, taking up the entire space. She smirked and sat on his stomach, laughing when he made an 'oof' sound. She watched as his eyes looked up at the blue sky and waited until he made the next move,

"You're different Gaby." Her eyebrow rose at his words and he continued, chuckling,

"You've really got something going for you. You don't need Show Choir, you know." Gabriella sighed, looked up at the sky,

"Thanks, but I don't know if I'll even stick to it. They just need some help and Ms. Darbus practically forced me into it for detention work. Everyone seems nice enough." At that, Troy's expression went blank and he tried to sit up, as she got off him. He paced out further on the roof and Gabriella followed quietly, straining to hear anything he may say,

"Yeah, seemed like you were having a real good time. I bet you hate me now for taking you away." Gabriella frowned at his odd words and went to stand beside him when he stopped.

"I don't hate you Troy…I just hate how you acted," she said lightly, making sure he knew she was serious about the last part. Although she could overlook his earlier fault, she most certainly wouldn't stand for it twice.

"I'll try to be good next time. It wasn't your fault anyways, Ms. Darbus just gets to me you know?"

"Yeah I think I might, she's an oddball, isn't she?" He laughed along with her, a slight cough covering up his words. Although, Gabriella could make out what they _could_ have been, but knew he wouldn't repeat them so instead she joked, bringing back the light humor,

"I think that was almost an apology." Troy looked at her with mocking surprise as he looked around and then back to her,

"I didn't know you were fishing for one, because I can assure you, you won't find one here." She laughed and continued to look far out in the distance just as he was. He was still facing her, still smiling and something about it made Gabriella forget she was ever mad at him to begin with, something Gabriella definitely had to beware of.

"Still busy after school?"

* * *

"Where were you, you totally left us?" Taylor asked Gabriella, right as she walked in after school. Gabriella sighed and tried to explain again,

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in something, but that's not why I came. I want to tell you-"

"Gabriella, there you are. What happened today at lunch?" Bret cut her off, coming to stand beside Gabriella as Ms. Darbus entered the room as well.

"Ah, Ms. Montez, so glad for you to join us, shall we proceed then?"

"Ms. Darbus, I don't think I can-"

"Nonsense, no need to have stage fright, if you think you can and you will," Ms. Darbus instructed, pulling Gabriella towards the stage.

"Ms. Darbus, please, I don't think I can do Show Choir, anymore." As soon as the words left Gabriella's mouth, Ms. Darbus' turned to her with a calm but scary frown.

"Ms. Montez, you must understand that Show Choir is not something you can just dismiss like an overdue library book. Once you have committed to Show Choir, you are responsible for holding that commitment…" as Ms. Darbus dragged on, Gabriella saw every one of the choir members turning their attention to them and Gabriella could see in their eyes just how much disappointment was in them. They really did want, and most definitely need, her help.

"I didn't mean ever, Ms. Darbus, I just meant today," Gabriella said quickly. The frown turned into a cheerful smile as Taylor and Bret also looked enlightened as well.

"Oh, I see, parents expecting you?"

"Actually, yes, sorry."

"Well, no matter, just arrive early tomorrow morning then, hm? Extra practice can mean extra winnings." With that Gabriella nodded and walked out of the room, barely making it towards the auditorium, when her cell phone rang. In her rush to meet Troy, she answered it and was annoyed to hear Jay on the other end,

"Baby, Kevin is bringing the car around to pick you up. We have some things to discuss with the label." Gabriella froze as she entered the auditorium, just seeing Troy sitting at the piano playing a melody. As Jay kept calling her name and Troy continued being oblivious to her presence, Gabriella felt torn as to what to do.

* * *

Gabriella huffed, her arms crossed over her chest as the limo drove towards the designated restaurant. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before twirling it between her fingers.

"Stop that, Baby. At least try to look dignified," Jay scolded as he slapped her hands lightly and went back to combing the bits of hair that refused to obey him. Gabriella ignored him and went back to staring out the window. She would act however she wanted after this stunt, Jay was pulling. He had no idea how furious she was as they went to meet the label representatives.

"We're here, now smile pretty and let me do the talking," Jay ordered, as he stepped out of the car. She followed quietly, too busy being furious as him to make any comment back. However, when they entered the restaurant she turned her pout into a sweet smile as the representatives welcomed her.

"Ah, Baby, good of you to join us, we were worrying you'd make another disappearing act tonight," one of them joked, clearly referencing her stunt on tour when she disappeared for a make out session with Ryan.

"Yes well, our Baby is known to have some tricks up her sleeve. Although, gentleman let me assure you her, her next magic act will be her newest song," Jay covered, as Gabriella sipped the water the waiter had given her.

"And when will we be hearing her new song, Baby?" Gabriella nearly choked at being addressed to suddenly but recovered impeccably.

"The lyrics are done, melody is down, and all I need now gentlemen is that pretty little studio of yours to record a demo," she giggled, leaning in her seat to express her eagerness that was not pretend. She had been excited to record the song she and Troy had worked on for the past few days.

"I can assure you pretty lady that you'll get your studio by the end of this week," the representative assured her.

"Let us just hope it lives up to our standards," another said curtly. Gabriella couldn't help but pout. What was that supposed to mean? It was a good song, Troy made sure of it.

"Thank you, gentlemen, shall we make a toast then?" Everyone took a cup and waited as Jay smiled politely,

"To our Baby and her new song," Jay offered, raising his cup. Her own song, her excitement was indescribable… when Troy's face suddenly appeared in Gabriella's head, for the second time. Accompanied by the familiar weight of guilt dropping in her stomach, that left Gabriella at a loss through the whole evening.


	5. First Bad Habit

When Troy entered the auditorium, Gabriella tried not to flinch at his look of indifference.

"You're here early," was all he said, as he walked toward the stage.

"Obviously, but besides that, about yesterday-"

"What about it?" he asked, coldly. She flinched but continued as best she could.

"I got held up…it was really important, I swear. I was on my way here when…"

"When what?" she bit her lip because she couldn't tell him the truth so she'd settle for something that was true,

"I'm really sorry." He rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets,

"Whatever." She frowned at his lack of interest but could see he was more than right to be angry.

"I know it may seem I was lying about meeting you but I wasn't, but don't act so upset if it didn't mean anything to you, 'there's nothing wrong with caring,' remember?" He studied her face. She guessed if she was sincere, which she was. He looked down but took out his hands from his pockets to drum a rhythm with his fingers. Something Gabriella would have to figure out later.

"I know," he said finally.

"Know what?"

"I know you weren't lying because you're a horrible liar, Gaby." After mentally sighing in relief, she smiled.

"Mad at me?" When he walked to her side his look of indifference turned into a blank expression that began to lighten up as he approached her. Taking a deep sigh and sitting beside her on the stool, he shook his head,

"No, I figured you got caught up with Ms. Darbus and I take it, you decided to stick with them with that guilty look on your face?" She gasped at his knowledge, deciding to go with his assumption for her.

"And you didn't have the guts to come bail me out?" he shrugged and nudged her on the shoulder.

"Even I wouldn't face the wrath of Ms. Darbus if I could help it." She laughed when she realized the reason why she was here to early.

"Ms. Darbus wanted me to come rehearse this morning." He sighed, banging a few random keys.

"Can't you skip it?"

"That would be horrible, especially after what Ms. Darbus said yesterday." Without looking at her, he asked curiously,

"What did you say that made you change your mind?" She couldn't see the connection but recalled what Ms. Darbus had lectured,

"Just how committing to Show Choir means tight leash commitment, then she had said something else how she doesn't welcome just anyone with 'open arms' and she thought she saw something special in me. About how she was looking for the 'perfect pair' to work with, which I guess, she meant my singing with Bret." At this, he literally snorted, but she chose to ignore this since it wouldn't matter anyway,

"Then, about not being a disappointment and at that point, I was ready to tell her anything to make her stop...she's got something for making people feel guilty doesn't she?" She hadn't noticed before but his expression turned to one of irritation as he listened to her. Frowning, he continued to look at the keys and she did not want to leave him like this.

"…I promised them I'd help them practice," she said in a quiet voice, not sure why she was feeling so cautious.

"For the Honors Banquet?" She was surprised he even knew about that. He didn't seem at all interested in the Show Choir group, so how would he know of their special events.

"How'd you know?" He stood up abruptly and sauntered off to the edge of the stage, leaving her no choice but to follow

"Never mind…well, lead the way, might as well get this over with."

* * *

"Ms. Montez, you arrived at the right time," Ms. Darbus greeted, sipping at her morning tea.

"Sorry Ms. Darbus, I had somewhere I had to be-"

"It's alright Ms. Montez, I understand completely." Something in the way she spoke, Gabriella had a feeling he had a double meaning in her wording.

"Well, Mr. Landon isn't here yet but I was thinking we could practice anyway-"

"I'll sing with her," a voice said casually and both females turned to see Troy leaning against the doorway, not looking too eager to step into the room. Ms. Darbus on the other hand looked more than pleased.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton, I was not expecting you to be here."

"Weren't you?" He asked, raising a suspicious but heated look to Ms. Darbus, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets even more, to hide the obvious fists he was making.

"Out of all the teachers, I did not think you would choose _not_ to avoid me. Just for your curiosity, Mr. Jacobs' optometrist has reported no serious damage." Troy didn't even bother to hide the smirk, as his expression said he was remembering that fight with fondness. Gabriella smacked him on his arm, scolding before turning to Ms. Darbus and admitting,

"Ms. Darbus, I just wanted to say that after the Honors Banquet I won't be participating in Show Choir anymore. I'm sorry." Ms. Darbus didn't look half as angry as she was yesterday but could see a thin line of unease on her forehead.

"Is there something wrong? Is it our rehearsal schedule?"

"Partly yes, I don't think I can commit myself as you explained yesterday and-"

"And you already made a commitment to your fellow performers."

"I'm still doing the Banquet and I can explain it to them that I'm simply not interested-"

"And why not, dear? You were doing so fabulously-"

"She doesn't need to explain to you, Darbus," Troy said suddenly, coming to stand beside Gabriella who felt somewhat relieved for the back-up. Ms. Darbus though, watched with wild interest dancing in her eyes.

"She doesn't want to do it and if that's what she wants, let it go."

"And is that really what she wants?" Ms. Darbus asked Troy with the double meaning laced in her every word again. She walked over to the piano and pulled out a paper, handing it out for Gabriella.

"Much against my usual policy for assigning leads, I believe Ms. Montez that you would be the perfect choice to sing with Mr. Landon for the Honors Night." Gabriella took the music sheet, but didn't look at it in shock.

"But I thought Sharpay was singing with him?"

"Ms. Montez, if I had any intention of that, why do you think I allowed you to sing with Mr. Landon last practice? You are by far the more…required performer and the Honors Night means a lot to this department. Almost as grand as the Musical, which I hope you will consider auditioning for," Ms. Darbus hinted, none too subtly. Gabriella looked at Troy in defeat before they walked to the piano.

"You may be familiar with this piece, Mr. Bolton. I trust you will know the keys."

Troy shot a look at Ms. Darbus that made her step back as he sat on the piano bench. Gabriella looked at the page and smiled at the lyrics, they sounded beautiful, even more beautiful as Troy began the song,

"**I've got a lot of things, I have to do. All these distractions, our future's coming soon. We're being pulled a hundred different directions, but whatever happens, I know I've got you."** When Gabriella entered, Troy looked up at her hesitantly before his eyes went back to the piano keys. She understood his attitude, it was different now they had an audience of one scary teacher but even that couldn't dampen Gabriella's spirits as she and Troy sang the rest of the song. The feel of melody was uplifting and emotional, that Gabriella decided to put on a show for it. She sat on the grand piano, bobbing her head to the beat, giving some attitude to her singing. With his back to Ms. Darbus, he began making faces at her and Gabriella couldn't help but laugh through some of the lyrics. Something about singing with Troy was so satisfying, and just being with him was indescribable, when he wasn't being a conceited jerk. As the song ended, they heard a loud applause coming from behind and turned to see Ms. Darbus looking beyond thrilled.

"Very nicely done, Ms. Montez, I hope you will be able to repeat that performance once Mr. Landon arrives-"

"Landon can't hold the harmony, Darbus," Troy laughed smugly, swinging around on the piano bench, a full smirk on his face.

"I believe with the right training, he will do just fine."

"You're going to waste a perfect song on him?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"And who else would you suggest to perform with Ms. Montez?" Ms. Darbus stared Troy straight in the eye, who stared right back with an unrecognizable look in his eye, and Gabriella wondered if either of them would blink. She jumped off the piano and said to no one particular,

"I'm sure by the Banquet, everything will be fine." They both looked at her before Ms. Darbus nodded,

"Optimism is the key to a great show."

"More like, denial," Troy muttered, earning a good smack on the head from Gabriella as he swung back to face the piano. Gabriella looked at the clock and wondered when Bret would arrive.

"He's late," she commented, hoping Ms. Darbus would let her go then.

"No he's not," Troy said, playing a few keys.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not going to show."

"How would you know?" Troy stopped playing and looked up at Gabriella,

"Because I know Ms. Darbus better than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were never going to practice with Bret. Ms. Darbus only said that."

"Why would she do that?"

"To get me to come." Before Gabriella could say anything, Troy made room for her to sit beside him, no longer caring if Ms. Darbus was watching them.

"Gaby, you don't know what this Honors Banquet is like and you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Just quit, while you can."

"I never quit," Gabriella stated firmly, looking away in hopes he would drop the subject. When he didn't say anything, Gabriella took the music sheets and smiled,

"These are really good. Have you seen them before?"

"You could say that," Troy chuckled, watching her as she fingered through the pages as recognition spread over her face.

"This is your writing, you wrote this?"

"You surprised?"

"Not really, but none the less, I like it. It's good."

"Worth listening to, hm?" Troy teased, nudging her on the shoulder. Gabriella nudged back and smiled,

"Absolutely." As Gabriella listened to Troy replay the melody, she remembered she hadn't finished her own song, according to him.

"So about_ my_ song-"

"It's done," he said bluntly, looking back at her.

"What? You said it wasn't good."

"I said it wasn't the best, but it's close to it now. I just wanted to add some things, but I did. Come by my locker today during free period and I'll give you the polished copy."

"Don't you usually have to meet someone?"

"Yeah, but whatever, I can catch up with them later."

"How about after school then, since I have practice during free period?"

"You have practice after school too, remember?" Gabriella groaned and sighed,

"Lunch then?" Troy smirked,

"Think you can tear yourself from your little club two lunches in a row."

"I'll be there if you will." Troy's face held a look of curiosity as he joked,

"I'm sorry, but… is that the faint sound of a promise made before?" Gabriella smacked him on the shoulder and stated firmly,

"I'll be there." Troy rose an eyebrow at her and smirked,

"Sure, meet me in the auditorium though." She smiled in agreement and for the rest of the morning, Troy helped Gabriella work on some parts where she was lacking. By the time the bell rang, Gabriella forgot all about Bret and when Troy walked her to her first class, something that startled not only her but the other student, she couldn't wait for lunch.

* * *

On her way to the music room during free period, she bumped into Bret and as they made their way they heard a furious shrieking form inside.

"Ms. Darbus, this beyond unreasonable. She's only been here for a month and you're-"

"I am making the decision to help our department, Ms. Evans, and if you cannot agree with my judgment, you are more than welcomed to leave." Bret looked to Gabriella shocked but was not surprised when Sharpary stormed out of the room. He tried to hide a smile as they entered the room, taking Gabriella's hand gently,

"So it's me and you then?" Gabriella nodded, walking over to the piano where Ms. Darbus sat patiently,

"Hello, dears, shall we begin?" As rehearsal continued, the other members arrived and were slightly confused at to why Gabriella stood in Sharpay's spot. However, no one had any problems with it and they were even willing to give Gabriella some details about the Honors Banquet since she had never been. During their break, Gabriella walked over to Taylor who smiled cheerfully,

"Hey Sunshine."

"This is crazy, how important is this Banquet?"

"Very, you're really moving to the top fast if Ms. Darbus put you in the lead's role. Everyone's cheering for you though."

"Thanks…maybe not everyone, but whatever," Gabriella laughed, drinking some water.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You just…your singing today is great, but it's not…" Taylor fumbled on her wording, but Gabriella knew what she meant.

"You and Bret just don't click, you know? I mean, it's obvious he likes you but-"

"I like him," Gabriella urged.

"Not like that though. Not like how he likes you. Is there someone else?" Before Gabriella could deny it, Taylor asked bluntly,

"Is it Troy?" Gabriella's laughter came out like a bark, at Taylor's assumption,

"I think it's safe to say, Troy is just a friend, and I wouldn't know about being anything more." Taylor nodded, in an understanding sort of way.

"What do you know about Troy Bolton?"

"Troy? Not much, just that he used to be in Show Choir, then up and quit just last year."

"Really, now? That's interesting," Gabriella laughed, remembering every time he and Ms. Darbus would go at it like cats and dogs. Then she thought of how much of a hypocrite Troy seems to be turning out to be, making fun of her for being in Show Choir now.

"He's supposed to be really talented. He's played at a few concert halls in the past and his work has been reviewed in some newspapers."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he has that reputation so you wouldn't guess he was good and I heard he's a conceited jerk," Taylor stated, glancing cautiously at Gabriella. Although, Gabriella couldn't argue with Taylor's statement entirely, she asked,

"Have you tried to get to know him?"

"He's a little hard to get close to."

"Have you at least tried?" Taylor was about to answer, when they heard a loud commotion in the hallway and raced to the door to see none other than the devil himself, sprawled on the floor with another students, sending punch after punch into his face. Ms. Darbus rushed out of the room and tried to separate the two boys when teachers came out of their classroom to assist her.

"Bolton, I should have known." At this, Troy faked a look of hurt.

"What makes you think it wasn't Will who hit me, first."

"And you felt the need to retaliate this brutally?"

"He's fine, aren't you Will?" Troy taunted, smacking Will on the cheek and would have received another assault if the teacher wasn't holding him.

"That's it Bolton, detention, come with me," the teacher commanded, dragging Troy by the arm and Gabriella watched with a deep sigh. She turned to Taylor, who looked a little frightened,

"Can you blame me, if I told you that's why I don't?"

* * *

At lunch, Gabriella waited near the entrance of the cafeteria for Troy when she saw a glimpse of him, walking toward his locker. She followed, pushing past of the students who watched her approach him without fear.

"Why did you hit him?"

"Who?" He asked, not looking at her, but grabbing some items to stuff into his back pack.

"That student, did he really hit you?"

"As if that guy could ever lay a finger on me," His barked laughter didn't affect Gabriella as she asked again.

"Why did you do it?"

"He was… getting on my nerves," he said slowly, his eyes rising above her head to look past her. Gabriella looked back to see other students staring at them and wondered why.

"Did he say something to you?" Troy stopped what he was doing and turned to her with an almost strained expression.

"Come on Troy, don't be like this again. You can tell me-"

"Forget it Gaby," he said, almost in a whisper but in that same tone he used last time. However, she was prepared for this as she straightened up and glared at him.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, fine. Whatever, I've had it with your attitude." Just she thought he would let her go, he surprised her by taking her wrist. When she turned to face him, he took a quick glance over her shoulder before slowly releasing her wrist back to her side, almost hesitantly. He pulled something out of his back pack. It was a folder and when she opened it, she nearly screamed in ecstasy.

"You had them with you all along? Why not give them to me, before?" He looked up from his shoes to reveal a small smile.

"I wanted to see you later." She had to check herself before totally forgetting his attitude before. She hugged the folder to her chest and frowned slightly,

"You shouldn't fight." He gave a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes, leaning back against the locker.

"I know, but there's just no stopping me, these people just bug me sometimes." She laughed at his lightened mood,

"Just like Ms. Darbus?"

"Yes, exactly like Ms. Darbus." When he didn't say anything else, she mentioned softly,

"Why didn't you tell me you were in Show Choir?"

"You weren't supposed to know."

"But why make fun of me for it."

"For the same reason I don't want you to be in it. You don't know what you're getting yourself into Gaby." There it was, his mysterious explanation, but she just let it slide.

"So…are you going to tell me what Will said?" He shook his head, looking away from her but at the other students again.

"And you said, I cared too much," she laughed.

"I do not care what they say," he said sure, almost too sure and slung a lazy arm around her shoulders. He threw his back pack into his locker, after grabbing a bagged lunch, and slammed the locker door shut. She looked up at him, curiously, as they walked down the familiar route to the rooftop.

"Were you going to leave?" He didn't word his answer but looked at her with an expected understanding.

"But you didn't." He shrugged, drumming his fingers against his leg with his free hand,

"You wouldn't let me." She smiled, feeling somewhat triumphant and laughed,

"Can't skip out on detention now, can you?" He groaned, taking his arm off her shoulders, leaving Gabriella to feel the lost of his warmth until he took her hand into his.

"I have a feeling, Gabriella Montez, you're going to be _it_." She looked at him with suspicion,

"What?"

"The death of me." Smacking him on the arm with her free hand, she walked with Troy to their spot and proceeded with scolding him about some needed changes about to happen in his life.

* * *

Jay was thrilled beyond words when she handed him the lyrics and was setting up a time to record in the studio.

"Alright, they gave us all of Saturday and even Sunday if needed."

"Let's try to get done on Saturday, Jay. I don't want to spend two days in a recording studio." The truth though was that was the night of the Honor's Banquet and if she got her work done early, she'd be able to go without facing the wrath of Ms. Darbus again. Jay agreed and went back to organizing her celebrity life without her actually doing the usual viewing the public routine. She was, as Jay put it, 'on leave to discover the deeper levels of her artistry.' Being in hiding was hard work when you were trying to sell millions. She was going to tell Jay of her planned event just as her phone rang and she saw it was Bret calling. She sighed heavily before Jay asked her,

"Would that be the dashing young Ryan?" She rolled her eyes.

"As if I'd waste my breath, I'm never going to call that guy again."

"Careful, Baby, he may be coming here sooner or later. His manager says he's a little busy with a publicity stunt lately."

"So, who's his latest leading lady?" Jay smirked and tried to cover a snort,

"His sister, who 'has been there to heal the painful wound you caused to Ryan's heart' as the magazines are selling it."

"How desperate is he to sell _that_ story."

"Well…it is the truth isn't it?" She smirked before walking back to her room to take Bret's call.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Troy asked, as he played some keys on the piano. He had surprised her this morning by offering to help her practice her song for the Banquet in two days, when in truth he had been assigned to Ms. Darbus to work off his detention and fortunately enough, Ms. Darbus had him help in Show Choir rehearsals. Something Gabriella could have guessed, worked perfectly for Ms. Darbus. She looked at him with suspicion before laughing,

"Why do would you care?"

"Well, if you are, don't be. Just open your mouth and I'm sure something will come out."

"You sound like my mom."

"It's smart advice."

"Honestly? No. I don't get nervous before a show." He looked at her, taken back almost,

"Sounds like you've done this kind of thing before?" Gabriella knew what he was going for and tried to think quickly of what to say,

"I've been singing for a while, nothing like Show Choir though." Troy nodded, suddenly taking a strong interest in the keys.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy shrugged his shoulders, but she wouldn't push it.

"What about you? Been writing forever?"

"Yeah, always been something cool…"

"Isn't it still?" She asked, suspicious of his tone. Troy laughed, bitterly,

"Not when you suffer a mental block." Gabriella nodded, trying to seem like she understood.

"Just curious, but what do you think about when you're writing your songs?" Troy seemed surprised by her question and his answer was even more surprising,

"I think of a story to tell the listeners."

"Story?" she asked, trying to figure out what he meant. He took a few minutes to put his thoughts together before trying to explain,

"I think of what the audience should see when listening to the song. You know when they put songs into music videos and how they put a story or a little narrative to it. A little like my own experiences, realistic stories, but sometimes I change it a bit to help me write the song."

"Do you make music videos too?" Gabriella asked curiously. Troy shook his head, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Not exactly," he said, smiling at her as if he was hiding a secret.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" He shook his head, looking at her as if waiting for her to be angry with him again. She shrugged though and asked,

"What sort of story were you thinking of when you wrote that other song. The one you never let me actually help you with." Troy looked away and brought his fingers back to the surface, only to drum them across the keys without actually playing. After some time, and mental debating on Gabriella's part, Troy stood up from his seat. He was facing toward the door and Gabriella saw that Bret had walked in on them when they weren't looking.

"Hey Gabriella," he greeted, coming over to her. She smiled, but was confused when Troy's smile changed to his usual smirk with a hint of annoyance.

"Hey Bolton, don't you have another fight to pick?"

"I'm working off my bad behavior, Landon, but I'm sure being Ms. Darbus' new _pet_ you'd know that by now."

"Well, we all can't be gifted geniuses like you, can we?"

"Fortunately for you there can only be one me, but unfortunately for me there is still you." Bret fought back what seemed like an urge to hit Troy, but instead chose to face Gabriella.

"Did you think about what I asked you last night?" She didn't look at Troy but saw his fingers drumming on his leg pockets again. Realization hit her hard, before she could mask her glee in her explanation.

"My mom says I've got something going on tomorrow too. I'm sorry Bret." From the look on his face, she could have guessed he was looking forward to a date with her, more so since she said no yesterday for after rehearsals today, but it was true. She was recording tomorrow.

"Oh I understand, parents, can't do anything with them." She laughed to humor him, but promised to inform him when she was free. When he was satisfied, he went to place his pack back on the table, she turned to see Troy glance at her smugly,

"Did someone get rejected…again?" She looked just as smug, happy with the new information she just learned. A very bad habit on his part.

"Is someone jealous... again?" Troy smirked, but continued to drum his fingers on the keys. It was good to keep him in suspense.


	6. Break a Leg! Or a Nose?

Gabriella smiled as she listened to herself in the headset, her voice blending in right with the instrumentals. After all the time practicing with Troy, it was a little weird to hear her voice without its usual sound effects. She was at the recording studio with Jay and they had spent the best part of the day arranging the music. According to Jay, the piano idea had to go, and replaced it with digital music that made the song much more her style. Even more so when she sang for the first time and it sounded so familiar to her. All in all, it was coming together splendidly.

"This is a money maker," Jay said cheerfully on the other side of the glass. She took off the headset and walked into the other room to ask,

"When can we get it in to the label?"

"Soon, hopefully, I want to get in touch with the local magazines to schedule a 'coming out' conference."

"Why?"

"To start building publicity, everyone's been wondering where you've been and I'd like to get you back in sooner rather than later." The thought of going back to the city really sparked something in her and it made her think about how familiar she was becoming with their new lifestyle. She missed her life in the limelight, of course, not having to worry about people causing drama, and of course her own sense of fashion was something she really missed. Gabriella Montez was no Plain Jane.

"I'm going to get some water, okay Jay?" She left him to work with the technician and made her way through the studio, coming across some other rooms that were being occupied. Too busy looking at the photos of previous recorders, she walked straight into another person and they both fell to the ground in a heap.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." Gabriella was about to scold her when she saw the girl's face. She had a sort of mousy expression, Gabriella thought she just might be a lost fan, no need to scold her and make a scene.

"It's alright. I'm used to people accidentally bumping me, although it's usually to steal something of mine," Gabriella laughed and helped the girl to her feet, while the girl's face lost all color.

"No, I wouldn't! I swear, my hands are full- well, were full-Oh, my god, you're Baby! Oh my god, I am so sorry, this time I really mean it," the girl started hyperventilating.

"Chill, I was just joking." The two started collected the girl's stuff that seemed to be a folder carrying some legal contracts and a CD.

"You're a music mixer?" Gabriella asked curiously, looking at the CD and handed the stuff to the girl. The girl nodded and pulled her hand out in a friendly gesture,

"Kelsi, future producer of the hip and young, which by the way, congratulations on making it to number one again on the list again," she added to her introduction.

"Smooth, very smooth," Gabriella complimented her and nearly freaked out seeing the logo on the folder.

"You go to East High?" The girl smiled,

"I used to. I'm alumni. How do you know about it?"

"I've heard about it. My manager likes there's a teen source so near by."

"Oh, that makes sense," she nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, well East High is your school because don't even think about going to West High. They are insane. Super competitive with East High, but East High's got a better rep. Better people." Gabriella nodded, not quite sure what Kelsi meant by _better people_, remembering her embarrassing text incident. However, thinking of the Show Choir kids, Gabriella considered it to be somewhat true.

"Biased much," Gabriella laughed, before saying she was in search for some food.

"I know a great place, just outside the studio."

"That sounds great but-"

"Oh right, you can't leave. Haha, want me to pick you up something?" Gabriella considered telling her a lie to shake her off when Jay appeared out of nowhere.

"Baby, I've been looking for you. We've got some work to do, run along now girl," Jay dismissed Kelsi, handing her an autographed picture of Gabriella, before dragging Gabriella off.

"Nice meeting you," Kelsi shouted through the halls, as Gabriella smiled back. Taking her arm out of Jay's grasp, she hissed,

"I don't need to be manhandled."

"Looked like it to me. You obviously couldn't tell that little pest was hounding you for some gossip. No one was supposed to be here today," Jay snapped. His attitude was so strange compared to how he was acting a few moments ago.

"What's up? You're so angry."

"We've got a problem. The label didn't like the song." Gabriella stopped in her tracks.

"What? How do you- When did they-?"

"Like I said, no one was supposed to be here today but there was a representative who checked up on the song. Practically hated it, she didn't think it would be enough to open a flood of new sells."

"But it's not finished yet. Did she say-"

"Forget it Baby, I told her the song was nothing serious. It wasn't special anyway." Gabriella tried to swallow her hurt and control the tears threatening to fall.

"You need to give me another piece, fast. We've still got a few months until the Teen Choice Awards and we need that song."

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Montez, you are quite early," Ms. Darbus complimented as Gabriella walked through the doors of the auditorium, a chocolate milkshake in hand. It was true, although they had their dress rehearsal in a couple of hours, Gabriella did not want to spend those hours with Jay. Who was not at all impressed with her lack of inspiration for a new song. Gabriella put on a smile, her mind already at work how to fix this mess. She would perform tonight and then quit Show Choir. She needed to get serious about her work and if Show Choir wasn't help her, no need to continue.

"Ms. McKessie will you escort Ms. Montez to the dressing rooms," Ms. Darbus instruected as Gabriella followed Taylor to the back rooms. When they came into the backrooms, Gabriella heard a song playing from inside and panic engulfed her body. Throwing herself onto the ipod stereo she went to a different song, but couldn't avoid Taylor's odd look.

"You're not a fan of Baby, I take it?" Gabriella chuckled, trying to sound casual,

"Well…her whole disappearing act is getting on my nerves and they've been playing her songs on the radio a lot lately…"

"Oh, I know, it's weird. She's supposed to perform in a few months too. And now for her to disappear all of a sudden," Taylor said, looking at Gabriella not too subtly. When Gabriella looked at her expectedly, Taylor laughed nervously,

"I'm sorry. It's just…for a while I used to think you looked like her. Well, with a touch of make-up and-"

"A much better singing voice," Gabriella added, hoping to avoid this bullet.

"I guess I was just imagining it… but you are a great singer. Also… you probably know this since Bret's been falling all over you, but you stood out the first day you came here. You're very pretty Gabriella," Taylor said bluntly, taking down Gabriella's dress from the rack. Gabriella felt herself blush at Taylor's compliment, not sure why, since she knew she had always been beautiful but to be told that by Taylor meant something to her. When Taylor showed Gabriella her dress, Gabriella nearly choked on laughter.

"There is no way I am wearing that Taylor." Taylor looked a little mortified as she unzipped the dress from its protector.

"You have to. It's the lead female's costume." Gabriella grimaced as she looked at the drab blue dress with a ridiculously long bell skirt covered in feathers and long sleeves where blue material flowed at the wrists. It was hideous.

"Where did you get this, Taylor, your grandmother's closet?"

"Actually yes, and I think it's pretty."

"Pretty bad," Gabriella chuckled, earning a small defeated smile form Taylor.

"You're right, but it's all we can do. Most of the costumes are hand-me-downs and stuff people brought from home," Taylor admitted, showing Gabriella the rest of the choir's costumes, which looked even more ridiculous to Gabriella.

"Why don't you guys just buy new material?"

"We don't have the money."

"Doesn't the school favor the Arts Department? Wouldn't you guys have enough funds?"

"Yes, but-"

"So where's it?" Taylor looked a bit tired as she sat down and sighed deeply. Gabriella tapped her foot impatiently, wondering what the problem could be.

"We do have the money… or rather, Ms. Darbus has it."

"Then, why won't she use it?"

"We're not sure. We trust Ms. Darbus, but whenever we talk about it in rehearsals, she says she's already put the money into something else."

"Something else, like what?"

"I don't know. All I know is… we haven't received any news of funding since last year."

Gabriella sighed, watching Taylor sit down and caress the dress carefully. Taylor seemed like such a dedicated person to Show Choir and looked ready to the possibility of a horrible performance, tonight. Shaking her head, Gabriella looked around and saw to her surprise a sewing machine, scissors and a cupboard labeled with the proper necessities.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to perform in _that_, sorry Taylor, but if I have no other options," Gabriella stated, taking the dress from Taylor and smiled mischievously as Taylor's eyebrow rose in a look of concern.

* * *

"Gabriella, we have to get into our costumes!" Gabriella flinched from her spot in the mirror. She could only guess Bret and the other show choir members would only wait a few more minutes before busting down the door. It was fine though, she was nearly done, Taylor was finishing up the last bit and looked up from her kneeling position, smiling.

"You look fabulous." Gabriella smirked and stepped off the stool, walking to the door and opened it to see the rest of Show Choir staring at her incredulously.

"Wow, you look great, but…that's not the same dress I saw Sharpay wearing in our other rehearsal," Bret commented, as Gabriella stepped out to address the other members.

"That's because it isn't." Gone were the long sleeves and in its place were halter top slits over her shoulder blades. The plain blue material now decorated with a blue sequence design that added a little sparkle to the drama of the feathered skirt that now pinned up in the front to look more like a flamingo dancer's skirt. Overall, not bad but better.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've made some changes to your costumes as well. Taylor will show you if you can't recognize them," Gabriella instructed the other performers who looked excited to see their new clothes. Gabriella went ahead and brought Bret's clothes out for him,

"I thought it'd be best if we actually matched," Gabriella joked, pointing out the blue feather in his fedora hat. Bret chuckled, taking the hat and smiling at his clothes,

"They're awesome Gabriella. I'm sure with a new look we'll do great." He leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the cheek, before shyly making his way into the guy's dressing room. Watching him leave, Gabriella wondered over to the grand piano sitting on the stage by its lonesome self, feeling a wave of disappointment when she didn't see the familiar figure sitting on the bench.

"Quit the bold move, Ms. Montez." Gabriella looked to see Ms. Darbus coming on stage and gave her a once over. Gabriella stood tall, feeling proud of her design, even if the blue glitter in her Shirley Temple wig was a little too much.

"I refused to wear it otherwise. I'm sure everyone will agree of the vast improvement." Ms. Darbus looked towards the back where some girls were giggling over the rhinestones added to their dancing shoes.

"Yes, I can see that. You are quite the miracle worker aren't you Ms. Montez," her voice was laced with mystery just like when Ms. Darbus spoke to Troy.

"Ms. Darbus, Show Choir seems to be the biggest thing at East High, so why isn't the club getting any money?" Gabriella asked bluntly, her eyes staring directly back at Ms. Darbus' and watched as Ms. Darbus turned to her with a grim frown.

"And what led you to make this assumption?" Ms. Darbus stole a look at the girl's dressing room.

"I heard it from the other choir members."

"Ms. Montez, I am sure you are aware of the damage rumors can cause and I would surely hope you, yourself would not participate in spreading them."

"That depends, is it a rumor?" Ms. Darbus took her glasses off her nose and sighed,

"As popular as our Show Choir is at East High, it is unfortunately the second most important organization on campus."

"What comes first?" Gabriella asked, but somehow knew what Ms. Darbus would say next, as she practically glided over the stage, looking out at the empty seats of the auditorium,

"East High's theater productions have always been the highlight of the year Ms. Montez. Full house every night, and it never once had missed a season."

"Had?" Gabriella asked curiously when Ms. Darbus collected herself as the rest of the choir appeared, looking dazzling in their new clothes.

"Now, this is what I call Show Choir," Ms. Darbus cried, happily. Gabriella watched carefully as they had their final dress rehearsal before Ms. Darbus complimented some people's change of mood. As cheesy as it sounded, outer beauty counted just as much as inner beauty. The right outfit could make a whole difference, and Gabriella was starting to realize it as the other performers nailed their rehearsal. When they were ready, the group undressed, loaded their cars, and drove to the pavillion that would hold the banquet. When Gabriella arrived in the same car as Bret and Taylor, she was surprised to see a few photographers here and there, set up for any photo oppurtunity. Perhaps this would be a bigger deal thatn she imagined. They immediately found the room labeled East High, dumped off their costumes and walked into the dinning hall that looked to be seating millions of arriving guests. Excusing themselves from the ones who were alreadt seated, Gabriella and the others made their way to the table they were assigned in the back. As the performers, they would leave to prepare for their number during the dinner without disturbing the other guests.

"You look great," Bret complimented as they sat down and Gabriella was thinking about how that was the fifth time he said that already, when Taylor tapped her shoulder.

"That's a surprise, look who's here." Gabriella turned towards the door to see some elegantly dressed figures walking through the door, stopping at times when a photographer stepped forward. One couple though, avoided any pictures when Gabriella realized the retreating figure.

"Isn't that Bolton?" Bret asked, through gritted teeth. The girls turned to see a girl with her back turned to them, walking with Troy, before leading him up to one of the tables seated at the front. Where Sharpay was also sitting, much to Troy's dismay, but the girl made conversation with the two adults sitting beside Sharpay.

"That must be Sharpay's parents. They look as snooty as they are rich," Taylor joked, making Bret laugh and Gabriella frown.

"Do you know who the other girl is," Gabriella asked, noticing how the girl would lean over and place a hand on Troy's shoulder, bringing him closer so she could whisper in his ear. How disgusting!

"Maybe, it's just his sister…or a friend even," Taylor suggested.

"Does Bolton even have friends?" Bret asked, with mock interest. Gabriella pouted as she thought about Bret's question. She had considered herself something close to Troy's friend, but now she wasn't so sure. She realized she still had no idea where she stood with Troy and tried to convince herself she didn't care. However, when Jay insulted her song yesterday Gabriella felt every bit as humiliated as the day her lyrics went public and she couldn't think of anything else but needing to hear another lecture from Troy. In the end, she settled for a chocolate shake.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back," she said, rushing out of her seat before Taylor asked if she needed help. Avoiding the technicians running through the halls, she ran into the dressing room and locked herself in, needing a minute to catch her breath. She tried analyzing why seeing Troy sitting there, with not only one but two girls started making her feel nervous. She knew she was better than Sharpay, but who knew what this other girl could do. She shook her head, mentally reprimanding herself, and looked at herself in the mirror. Composing her face, she closed her eyes before opening them with another award winning smile. This is the Gabriella Montez she knew and she refused to be brought down yet again by Troy Bolton.

* * *

"You guys ready to be blown out of the water?" Gabriella turned from talking with Taylor to see a group of performers approaching with smug looks on their faces. The banquet was running smoothly and it was only a little longer until East High had to dress and perform. They had just walked out of the dinning hall to change when a group, already in costume, blocked them from the dressing rooms.

"Bring it on! West High has never and will never outshine East High," Bret exclaimed confidently, earning a few shouts of agreements from the rest of Show Choir.

"Is it true, you guys are so desperate you're letting a novice sing lead?" Gabriella was ready to defend her honor when Bret seemed to beat her to it… until an unexpected someone stepped forward.

"She's got more experience than you ever will Knight," Troy said confidently, slinging an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. The performers' faces twisted into one of fury but didn't make a move towards Troy. They probably knew of his 'fist in the face' reputation.

"We'll see about that Wildcat." With a snap of his fingers, the other performers followed him to the back of the stage. After they left Gabriella slipped under Troy's arm and turned to the others with a questioning look,

"How would they know about me?" Taylor was the only one, who seemed confident enough to tell her,

"It's nothing Gabriella, news travel fast between the two schools, especially in a small town like ours. Don't let that get to you."

"Why would I let it? I know I'm just as good as anyone, especially Sharpay," Gabriella snapped, hating the looks everyone was giving her, making her feel just like _that_ day. Wondered what was going through everyone's minds right now. The others offered smiles, seeming to believe her confidence as Taylor led the rest of the group to the dressing rooms. Gabriella shuffled in her high-heels, trying to look unfazed. However, being so annoying observant, Troy asked,

"Is something bothering you?"

"No," Gabriella said cheerfully, but too quickly. Glancing at Bret, making sure he was already down the hall, Troy turned to her and said sincerely,

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, I can't bail on them now." Troy groaned, shaking his head.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"They're depending on me. I can't just walk away from things as easily as you do." Gabriella said trying to sound calm in her voice, growing irritated with him and her insecurities. Troy turned away, but not fast enough for Gabriella to miss the look of hurt on Troy's face. Maybe she was hitting too close to the mark, but before she could apologize Bret called out to her impatiently,

"Gabriella, come on!"

"In a minute," she said, planning to leave Troy there when he caught her wrist. That familiar feeling warming its way up her arm and she turned to listen as Troy whispered,

"You're walking away now." Gabriella could feel the usual disappointment rise in her throat, another moment ruined.

"This is different though, I-" but Troy wasn't listening. Instead his eyes drifted to a small group of guys near the door, trying to seem conspicuous. Gabriella watched as Troy's face twisted into annoyance and his sudden mood change was directed at her as he let go of her wrist.

"You know what, walking away really is easy. This is me walking away right now," Troy's voice was firm and final, as he stalked back into the dinning room in a rage. Gabriella watched in confusion as he entered the Banquet Hall and couldn't help following him until she knew he was okay. She opened the door to see Troy gathering his things in haste despite Sharpay's obvious pleas. She smiled at her pathetic attempt to stop him, until one of the boys in the group she saw before came up to Troy. They nodded somewhat coldly in acknowledgment before the boy began to speak animatedly. Something Troy said in response must have upset the other boy because his smile slowly faded. They continued to talk, when Taylor came up behind her, holding her costume,

"You have to get ready."

"Taylor do you know the guy, Troy's talking to?" Taylor looked up, only to gasp in surprise,

"That's Chad! What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but what ever he's saying to Troy is making him mad." Taylor watched with her as both Chad and Troy looked furious at each other, until Chad shoved Troy in the chest. Troy returned this with a small chuckle….before thrusting his fist in Chad's face.

"Oh my gosh," Taylor gasped, throwing Gabriella her costume. Taylor walked out into the Banquet Hall and up to Chad who was shouting to the security men who were pushing Troy towards the door. Unconsciously, Gabriella began walking towards Troy and stopped them pleading,

"Here's with the choir, please, just let him go."

"Sorry Miss, but we were given order to escort any trouble off the premises."

"But-"

"I don't want to be here anyway," Troy cut her off, taunting the security guards as they continued pushing him out the door. In a panic, Gabriella wondered if she should follow them when she remembered Taylor. Turning around to find her, Gabriella nearly had a stroke when she saw Taylor standing behind her, a thoughtful look on her face.

"How could he do that? I told him a million times that fighting won't solve anything," Gabriella ranted, throwing a hand into her hair, ready to pull it out.

"Maybe you should tell him again," Taylor suggested, taking the costume out of Gabriella's hands and smiling. Gabriella knew what Taylor meant but shook her head,

"I can't just go after him, he doesn't need me and he sure doesn't want me to follow him."

"Maybe he needs you to tell him again fighting isn't the solution."

"Why should I? This isn't my problem. He…he's just…"

"He's just being Troy and you know that more than anyone. Don't you Gabriella?" When Gabriella tried to reason why she couldn't follow him, she realized Taylor could be right. She knew Troy had a short temper, but that didn't mean he was vicious. Sure he fought a lot but he could also be really sweet. Most of all Gabriella saw the way Troy looked away from her when she was watching him being taken away by the security guards. Something told her that he wasn't too proud to be seen like that…she wondered if he had actually felt ashamed. She shook that idea off but she wanted to know why. Smiling, Gabriella hugged Taylor before running to their table to grab her purse.

"Tell Sharpay to break a leg, and I mean it!" Gabriella shouted, before going through the double doors and into the lobby of the Hall where she saw the security guards coming back from outside. Making her way quickly to the front, Gabriella was able to catch Troy walking down an aisle of cars, his keys out and ready. Running as fast as her heels would let her, Gabriella was able to step up beside Troy as he opened his door. Surprise could not describe the look on his face as he asked,

"Aren't you supposed to be inside?" Gabriella shrugged and laughed,

"You're right. Walking away really is that easy." Troy looked a bit confused before side stepping her and toward the Banquet Hall.

"Gaby, if you hurry you can still get ready. I'll walk you back-"

"What makes you think I want to go back?"

"Don't you?" Troy said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Gabriella slowly walked up to him, staring him straight in the eye.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't think I'll be welcomed," Troy laughed at his own joke, but Gabriella still looked serious as she took his hands into hers.

"Good, neither do I." Walking away from him and around the car, Gabriella opened the door to slip into shotgun. Troy did the same, slipping into the driver's seat and looked at her hesitantly,

"Are you sure?" Gabriella smiled and grabbed the seatbelt, putting it on as he watched her for some kind of rejection. Smirking, Troy put his seatbelt on as well and said,

"Hold on." Pushing the gas to its limit, the car shot out of the parking lot and into the night, where it would bring the two teenagers to a whole new world.


	7. Say Ok

"Troy, we've been driving for hours, where are we going?" Gabriella asked curiously as she watched the building past by until they were driving on a lone highway, a wall of rocks blocking her view on either side. Troy looked at her with a teasing smile.

"To a place and it has not been _hours_."

"I can see that but where is this place."

"You'll see. We're almost there." She pouted but then smiled, reaching into her purse. She pulled out her phone which flipped open and with a press of her button, a bright flash went off. Troy looked at her with surprise as she laughed and took another picture.

"Gaby, stop that," Troy said, stretched over to take the away from her but keeping his eyes on the road, he was unable to reach her hands.

"Tell me where we're going," She bargained, taking another picture and printed into her mind to delete all the horrible pictures of Troy's hand or fingers. Sighing, he sat back down before laughing,

"You know. If you wanted a picture so bad you could have just asked in the first place." Gabriella scoffed, smacking him in the arm which he pathetically defended himself against. Shaking her head, she turned the phone in her hand to take a goofy picture of herself.

"So why is this place such a big secret?"

"Because-"

"Because why?"

"Because, I say it is."

"Oh, I see," Gabriella laughed, taking another picture of her self but this time looking mystified. Troy snuck a glance at her and laughed,

"Also, because no one knows about it," He finally admitted. This time when the flash went off, her face had changed from a smile to a look of deep interest.

"That is secretive but why is that?" He chuckled, before once again nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I like to come here to be by myself. To think, you know?"

"Like the rooftop?"

"Yeah, except the rooftop is where I go when I can't come here."

"Is this where you usually go when you... get into trouble?" He looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"If you are referring to that day when I was going to leave, then yes. This is where I go when I can't stand being at school." She smiled back sincerely,

"This sounds like a cool place Troy."

"It is." Just as he said the words, her side view was cleared of rock and she gasped, looking out at what looked like a large golf course. Somewhere past the golf course was a water geyser was continuously spouting water and a bit further beyond it was a large brick building made of a burnt red adobe. As Troy drove closer to a large gate with blocks containing the letters L & S, she leaned over to whisper,

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll find out," he whispered back, as the gates opened to let them through and once inside, she was able to stare in awe at the adobe building coming closer. Swiftly, he drove to the far side of the building and parked his car to the side of the driving lane. Rushing out of his seat, he raced over to the other side to help her out of hers and held onto her hand tightly after locking the car.

"Troy!"

"Gaby, just come with me." Laughing, she wondered just what she was willingly to do to follow him and realized she was capable of almost anything, even climbing over a security fence.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be here?"

"Yes, believe me, you won't get in trouble," he assured, sounding exasperated. Once out back, she stared at the blue chlorine water shimmering under the moonlight and even smiled at the pretty Hawaiian decorations surrounding the pool site. She almost blushed when Troy caught staring at the small waterfall with excitement.

"Maybe next time if we remember to bring our swimsuits," he joked. Rolling her eyes, she followed him further into the back lot until they climbed a small hill of grass and when they reached the top, they saw a small playground built in a square of sand settled almost conveniently at the bottom of the hill.

"This is it," Troy pointed out, his hold on her hand loosening, until she turned to him and smiled,

"It's so cute." She made her way carefully towards the playground, Troy still in hand, and sat contentedly on the mini-carousel. Pushing into the sand with her feet, Gabriella began spinning around in circles and she held onto the iron bars tightly so she wouldn't slide off. Troy held onto a bar opposite side of her and laughed, pushing it harder into faster circles. Gabriella cried out in surprise, holding on tighter and laughed when she felt Troy jump onto the carousel and it began slowing down to a comforting speed.

"You're crazy Wildcat," Gabriella laughed, scooting closer to the center of it and sat across from him as he too scooted closer to say,

"You're the crazy one, hanging around a crazy person."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Troy laughed and nodded his head, making her smile grow by the second.

"Why were you in such a rush to leave, anyway? Did it have something to due with that guy?" Bringing a hand into his hair, Troy sighed as he looked straight at nothing,

"I'm sorry you had to see _that._ I didn't plan to hit him, but.._."_

"Did he deserve it?" Gabriella asked seriously, wanting to believe it was the other guy's fault from the look of grief on Troy's face. Troy shook his head, but stopped abruptly,

"That was my best friend, Chad Danforth."

"You hit your best friend? I guess I know what to expect in our weird friendship."

"I wouldn't punch you."

"I'd like to see you try," Gabriella said, trying to sound smug, but ended up making Troy laugh.

"I'm sure you're a real fighter."

"You can bet on it, but anyway..."

"But anyway... he and I used to be on the team and we'd practiced together all our lives, practically brothers." Gabriella nodded, hiding her awe at Troy being musically and athletically talented.

"Then, we were offered to be on a professional team, the real deal. But-" Cutting himself off, he began digging his feet in the dirt.

"But?" she egged.

"But I didn't want to take the deal. I didn't want to portray an image that certainly wasn't me and that's what the team's label wanted. So I dropped out, much to Chad's disappointment…he was all too happy to point that out to me tonight. Earlier, said I could have been somebody."

"Do you want to be somebody?" she asked as they began to spin on the carousel slowly. Troy drummed his fingers against the middle rail, looking at his shoes,

"Everyone expects me to be somebody, but I don't want to be somebody I'm not." She nodded, understanding Troy's reasoning but wondered if there was more to it.

"Why do you say _everyone_?" Troy glanced at her before looking away and getting off the carousel. He took slow steps to the swing set before sitting down, in a defeated manner. Cautiously, Gabriella got up and sat on the swing next to him, reaching her hand out for her, caressing his hand just as he had done to hers.

"Simply, because it's true, my dad, my teachers, Ms. Darbus, every one of them expects me to become famous or something that shows off my talents." The torn look on Troy's face struck her with a desire to take it way.

"Your talents are your own, you shouldn't let other people decide what you should do with them. If you're happy writing songs, write songs. But don't do them if you're doing it to make others happy." Somehow the words seemed hypocritical even as Gabriella spoke them, but she realized that's why they were so sincere. She knew what Troy was going through and wanted to assure him, things could work out despite his decisions.

"Someone I once knew told me, you got to break it to make it. I want to tell you that, if you have the courage to break free and go your own way, then your talents will make you somebody you're proud of, your own person." Troy's smile was practically radiant when she said that and her own smile was probably just as big. They soon were caught up in an easy conversation. Suddenly, lyrics popped into Gabriella's head and began humming a tune softly under her breath. She didn't fool Troy, who asked,

"Is that another song?"

"Yeah, the last one... wasn't totally satisfying," Gabriella laughed, her voice loosing a bit of life as she remembered Jay's instant dismissal of it. She felt Troy's eyes examine her face.

"Why not," he asked. Gabriella tried to come up with something close to the truth but shrugged,

"It's nothing, it won't impress anyone." Troy sighed and looked head, surprising Gabriella with his serious tone,

"Not everything you write has to impress someone else."

"Shouldn't it though?"

"You wrote it, you should be proud of it."

"I am."

"Really?" Suddenly, Gabriella recognized that knowing look on his face and smiled, she knew what he was doing. She sighed and leaned against one of the iron chains holding up her swing.

"I can't help it if I care about what other people think of my song. It's so embarrassing to think after everything we did for it, it's just the same old joke." It was then that Gabriella remembered one of the things she wanted answered by Troy, no vague or obscure rebuttal, because unlike other people, Troy would just tell her the truth whether she liked it or not.

"Do you know why people didn't make fun of me after that text? I know I shouldn't care and that it's in the past but I was expecting some more rumors about it after that."

"That sounds a bit conceited."

"That's not what I mean... I was just curious why I was let off so easily... Bret said once you had something to do with it." Shaking his head at her last comment, Troy began pumping his legs and his swinging slowly picking up speed.

"You don't have to thank me."

"For what?"

"What?" Troy asked again, but Gabriella knew he was only pretending not to have heard her.

"For what?"

"What?" he said loudly. His voice barely being heard over the metal chains swinging back and forth.

"Why would I thank you?"

"Nothing, nothing, forget it," Troy continued to shout, his voice getting carried away by the wind.

"Troy," Gabriella sighed, her shoulders slouched and stared at him pleadingly. Troy groaned, receiving her look and stopped pumping all together, slowing down a bit.

"I may have told some people to bug off…and I might have scared the person who sent the text in the first place. They said they wouldn't do it again, so you're good. No big deal." Gabriella's eyes widened and asked,

"You did that? Why?" Troy looked at her incredulously and asked,

"Can't you guess why?" Shaking her head honestly, Troy dragged his feet into the ground, coming to a complete stop and explained simply,

"Because it upset you." Gabriella looked away, surprise to feel her cheek burn and she too hid her mouth behind her hand, covering what felt like a huge grin. Standing up, Troy turned to her and smiled,

"Want to go for a swim?" Gabriella laughed, seeming fully recovered from her blush,

"No, it's cold."

"How would you know? New Mexico water can be quite warm at night." When he was in front of her, he helped her to her feet and turned towards the way of the pool, not at all expecting her jumping onto his back playfully. Troy stumbled on the sand for a grand total of 6 seconds before falling over and throwing Gabriella into the sand. Both teens were laughing hysterically and Troy crawled over to Gabriella's side. Bending one arm up, Troy held his head in his hand as Gabriella continued to softly giggle and turned to face him. Nothing was said until Gabriella began to sing in a whisper,

"Will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alright? Will you say ok? Will you stick with me through whatever? Or run away? Say Ok..." Troy listened silently until she finished and smiled,

"I like that. It definitely has potential."

"You think?"

"I think...your songs share a common theme."

"And what is that?"

"That you are hopelessly and completely infatuated with me." Gabriella laughed, patting him lightly on the face.

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky." Troy took her hand in his and caressed his fingers over hers.

"Seeing as you are the first person I've brought here...I'd say you are very lucky." Something to the side caught her eye and she turned just to see the first morning light peeking above the horizon line where the grass blades sparkled with morning dew. She and Troy sat up, both letting out a slow, mesmerized breathe before Gabriella whispered,

"Now that's real lucky right there. What are the odds?"

"About one in a million," Troy said sarcastically. This time, Gabriella didn't bother to retort but only stood up and sat in front of him.

"Hey!"

"I'm trying to block out your face from this amazing view." Shock was definitely an understatement when she felt Troy coming up behind her, his legs laying on either side of her and his arms hugging her tightly,

"I thought you said I was the next Casanova."

"I lied," Gabriella lied, resting her head beneath Troy's chin and continued watching the sunrise, completely living in the moment.

* * *

As they drove up to the hotel Gabriella was staying at, Troy whistled softly,

"Nice place."

"It's only temporary."

"But still, staying at a place like this, you must be rich."

"Says the one, who has his own playground under lock and key, in a private resort," she countered him.

"My parents are the members, I just grew up there," Troy defended, pulling his arms back, one slung casually on top of Gabriella's seat. Noticing this, she stared at Troy, and couldn't stop herself from looking into his eyes. They were a magnificent blue, full of so much passion and feeling. One of the things that caught her attention, first time she met him. She had never seen them up this close before and before she realized it, both she and Troy were leaning in slowly. Blinking out of her stupor she whispered,

"My mom's waiting for me." Without breaking her gaze, he nodded and pulled back until he stepped out of the car. Taking a deep breath, she had somewhat collected herself when he opened the door for her and helped her out. Holding onto her hand, Troy brought her to the side of the car and leaned against it, his eyes still staring into hers.

"Don't go to school, tomorrow."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But why?"

"It'll be fun, Gaby. Just trust me." Seeing him, looking at her so hopefully, she sighed,

"Fine."

"Good, I'll be here around 9 to pick you up." She didn't even bother asking for an explanation but reached out to pat down a stray piece of Troy's hair, whispering softly,

"Have you ever felt like there was this whole other person inside of you just waiting to come out?" Chuckling, Troy took the hand in his hair and held it tight.

"Yeah, and I think it's about time I showed him to you." Smiling still, Gabriella stepped back to leave when Troy pulled at her hand so she was standing practically toe to toe with him and staring up as he gazed down at her,

"Good night," he said softly, his voice a comforting calm.

"Good night," she answered sweetly. A suddenly smile lit his face and he turned his chin upward. Gabriella recognized this as his trademark move. It was simple. He wanted a kiss. Rolling her eyes, she leaned forward and was ready to kiss just him above his jaw when Troy turned to kiss her swiftly on the lips. Her body practically flashed hot against his when they separated and he repeated,

"Good night, Gabriella Montez." She watched as he slid into the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot. Leaving her to shake her head at his antics but pressing her fingertips to her lips.


	8. Home Runs and Running Away

Sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time today Gabriella stared at her ceiling with impatience and glanced at the clock against her better judgment. 9:45. He was late, beyond 'making an entrance' late. Frowning, she turned over to look at herself in the body length mirror in her room. She wanted to look good today, still not knowing why, and had prepared herself for whatever surprise Troy had for today. She even added more curls to her wig that sat on her desk, having taken it out a while ago. Looking in the mirror, she wondered if Troy would even notice the difference between the two girls he had _infatuated,_ as he put it jokingly. She was Baby. Hollywood's shining star and most popular idol, the girl that every girl wanted to be. She was also Gabriella the quiet, conservative sweetheart who nobody really knew and yet had somehow captured the attention of the school's residential bad boy. Exteriors just as different as interiors, but both existed inside the same person. She never guessed how complicated this facade would become until she jumped into the car last night and realized something. Something she had forgotten in her days as Baby, just how important being herself really meant to her. That she could find satisfaction in choosing her own path, without caring what the press thought or being judged by the public. One person stood slightly above the rest, due to the satisfaction he easily brought just by being near. In the short time she had known him, Troy Bolton was slowly cracking through her 'cool exterior'. At first it concerned her since no one could, or had ever tried, get close to her because she was always Ms. Untouchable. Yet this boy, who probably has been in detention more times than she had been on stage, was dragging her down a dangerous path and what more she was going almost willingly. A path that she had started out with the intention of soley finding inspiration for her new album, but was discovering new feelings that were both fearful and exhilarating. Which is why she was waiting 45 minutes past the expected time for Troy to show up…however, if he happened to be late because of some other girl, it'd be in his best interest not to show up at all. Before she had time to entertain that thought, a loud car honk reached her floor and she peaked out over the balcony to see Troy getting out of his car. Looking up at her, she could see his flirtatious smile as he beckoned her down. Shaking her head, feigning dismissal and rejection, Troy groaned loudly,

"Gaby!" Laughing, Gabriella ran back inside to put on her wig and grab her purse, double checking her own surprise was inside. Since neither her mom nor Jay were there, having left some time ago to give her space, she was able to race to the elevator and reach the lobby to see Troy walking in to meet her halfway. She expected him to take her hand, but the pleasant hug he received her with he was close enough. When he pulled away, he laughed openly at her expression before slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Good morning."

"Late morning," she grumbled, teasing him as she stepped away from his grasp. Strutting to his car, she didn't realize he was following her closely and taking her hand with his.

"I'm sorry about that, I was busy." She raised a delicate eyebrow and Troy chuckled,

"I promise you're going to love it. I worked all night on it." Suddenly, she realized he was wearing the same clothes from last night, minus the suit and the fancy leather Italian shoes. His shirt was pulled out from his pants comfortably and the casual look was completed with his bangs swept over his expressive blue eyes, which shined with excitement. Whatever he planned, he must have taken extra care with.

"I'm looking forward to it," She assured him, getting into the car but turned to see Troy smiling at her playfully. He leaned on her open door as she looked up at him with curious eyes. Tilting his chin up once again, Gabriella shook her head since she knew this time what would happen. Troy looked at her with disbelief and she almost laughed at the cute pout that now formed on his face. She could probably assume Troy Bolton was not used to being denied what he wanted. Grabbing the door handle, she pulled the door closed as Troy sighed and strolled to the other side of the car. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for whatever he had planned for them today, their first date.

* * *

"I definitely wasn't expecting this," she admitted as he led her onto the picnic blanket laid out on the large golf course. She pushed some curls away from her neck to feel the mist the geyser offered her, not too far away from where they were. Troy laughed, sitting down and opening the basket to reveal a whole dish set with matching utensils.

"I thought I'd treat you to something nice since you did come out here with me." She sat down across from him and plucked a grape from the vine, watching as he set gourmet peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on their plates.

"Troy, where did you get this? You obviously didn't make it." Troy frowned at her assumption and she wondered if she was mistaken, until he laughed,

"I'm on good terms with the resort's head chief and he didn't mind making some more lunch specials. I did ask him though not to rat us out, so we're safe." Nodding her head happily, she began to eat until she asked,

"Why is this place such a secret? Surely your parents know you come here."

"My parents don't know where I am most of the time, so why should this matter?"

"Well, they must have been worried when you came home late, last night." Taking a quick bite from his sandwich, Troy wiped his hands on a napkin before crumbling it up.

"I don't live with my parents Gaby." This shocked Gabriella because despite his disagreements with his family, she thought Troy stilled lived in the same house as them.

"So where do you live?"

"With my sister, she had plenty of room and she said she loved having me over…at the time." Giving him her full attention, Gabriella picked up her plate and scooted beside him as he continued talking.

"She worries about my grades and my lack of interests. Most of all, what's going to happen to me after East High, I told her I'd stay and help her with her work but she wants me to…"

"Expand your horizons?" Nodding, Troy took a grape from her plate and sighed,

"Why do you cut yourself short? You're amazing Troy, I've heard your work, you're really good. So why do you keep pushing people away if they want to help you progress." Shaking his head, he picked up another sandwich before throwing it back on the plate.

"Because… it's worse when I don't progress and I can't take their pushing." He looked at her solemnly, but turned away when his eyes met hers directly.

"Last winter…I came to a writer's block. Everything I wrote…wasn't good enough. I began acting out when the music wouldn't flow the way I wanted and started to become self-conscience of what I shared with other people."

"The Wildcat superstar was…afraid?"

"Well, no…I was just…I mean I wasn't…yea." He looked down, his grim expression obvious shame for admitting a weakness, but she wouldn't have any of that. Leaning forward, she ran a soothing hand through his hair and was happy to see a calm smile on his face.

"So you needed a break, what's the big deal? You seemed to be writing some songs now," she tried to lighten his mood.

"That's the point I was trying to make yesterday. My parents were expecting me to be this amazing composer… at that time. They never expected me to need 'a break' and they kept pushing me to get better, to the point I couldn't write anything. Nothing," he said, dejectedly.

"Soon, I couldn't even play the piano properly because I was so stressed. Ms. Darbus was anxious because I had been playing for the musicals since I came to East High. She's the one who encouraged me to join Show Choir, and even suggested I started seriously composing my own songs. She had hoped my block was a minor set back and I'd be ready for the Winter Musical, but when it came…I had nothing to show for it." Sitting up straighter, Gabriella looked at him shocked.

"Nothing to show, as in… you couldn't play the piano," she asked, waiting for him to respond but he tugged at a blade of grass.

"After reviewing some of my work, Ms. Darbus had agreed to let me write the soundtrack…as well as the playwright."

"Are you trying to say, you tried to write the _entire_ musical?" At the shy smile on his face, she scoffed and sat back down saying,

"Wow. Troy Bolton…you never cease to amaze me, composing an entire production by yourself? That's crazy."

"It was my dream." His smug air changed to pure sincerity as he confessed quietly,

"Every since freshman year when I joined show choir, I always looked forward to the musicals. When performing for it didn't seem to be enough, I started writing my own short stories that would piece together with my lyrics."

"I take it you've already have something in the works?" Popping a grape in his mouth, he nodded and then turned to her, which surprised her because he had been avoiding her gaze directly throughout their entire conversation,

"Ever since I met you that morning in the theater, I've been getting new ideas for how I want the story to be and it's good, I won't lie."

"Want to tell me the gist of it?"

"I started writing middle of my sophomore year and it was fun. I had a vision…all set out…then…"

"Is that why Ms. Darbus upsets you so much, because of what happened over the Winter Musical?" She was starting to remember her confrontation with Ms. Darbus yesterday. _"East High's theater productions have always been the highlight of the year Ms. Montez. Full house every night, and it never once had missed a season."_

"You could say that… I feel like I've let her down above everyone else. After that season, I quit Show Choir and started avoiding people most of the time. My frustration was unstoppable and I started getting into fights."

"Fighting doesn't solve anything, Troy."

"I know…but it helps."

"Just like using other people?" He looked at her with confusion, but she needed to make this clear to him so he knew where she stood.

"Using girls, making out with them and hooking up, can't help you get over the feeling… of everyone else using you. Two wrongs can't make a right." He turned his face, seeming ashamed at her observation. This is where it got awkward. The times when she wondered was she using him just like everyone else? Just so she could write her songs, was she just as bad as everyone else? Times likes these would turn around and bite her in the butt… so much for progress.

"Tell me how's that new song of yours coming along?" Unknowingly, she turned her eyes away from him and towards her plate, confessing quietly,

"I finished it…last night."

"Really?" He asked with real eagerness in his voice. Grabbing her purse, she took out the lyrics and handed them to him. He read them with interest and chuckled.

"Like I said, head over heels for me," he teased, lying back casually with one arm to support his head. Scoffing, she took a bunch of grapes and threw them at once at his face. Shouting out surprised, Troy got up when she raced away from him and practically swept her off her feet, swinging her around in circles. Laughing, Gabriella hit his back a few times and demanded he put her down. Just as he began setting her down, they both lost their footing and tumbled sideways down the grassy slope. When they stopped, both were laughing hysterically until their breathing became slow and steady. They were suddenly back, to the moment in his car last night, closing in on each other for that final moment. She knew someone would hear them laughing and shouting out here but she didn't care. Nor did she care to stop him when his lips were centimeters away from hers when someone's cry echoed in their ears,

"Troy Bolton, what are you doing here?" Troy practically jumped up off of her and helped her to her feet when the group of men and women came over to them. The guy who shouted out to them, came over to Troy and gave him a high-five before Troy answered,

"Hey Matt, just here for old times sake." Matt laughed good-naturedly, before turning to Gabriella,

"And who is this?" Troy's hand slipped casually into hers as he introduced her,

"This is my friend, Gabriella." _Friend_, she pondered deeply.

"Hi," she offered Matt a polite smile, as he looked at her with interest, his eyes shifting from her to Troy, just as Ms. Darbus' had done numerous of times.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, right now?" Smacking his hand to his head, she realized he probably didn't have a cover story for them so she stepped forward,

"We have the day off." Matt laughed out loud before swinging an arm around Troy's neck and messed up Troy's hair with his knuckles.

"If I know this trouble maker, I'd say he took the day off. Am I right?" She smiled weakly as Troy shoved Matt's arm away.

"Am I right to also say your parents don't know you're here either?" Matt asked, his eyes set on Troy, who almost violently grabbed Gabriella's hand and dragged her a good yard away when Matter called out,

"We're having a baseball game right now. I'd love it if you two could come with us. Hang out, for old time's sake? I'd be willing to turn a blind eye if you did." When Troy didn't respond, Gabriella stopped in front of Troy and asked cautiously,

"How do you know him?"

"Old family friend," he answered curtly.

"Why don't you want to talk with them?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm sure he'd like to talk to you. Obviously, he hasn't seen you in a while." Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair with irritation. Swinging their linked hands childishly, she laughed cheerfully,

"Come on Troy, who knows, it could be fun." Troy raised an eyebrow at her but sighed in obvious defeat, as she dragged him back to the lot of people.

"We'd love to come," she said happily. Matt gave her a grateful smile before calling out,

"We got Bolton."

"What? No fair, I remember that kid-" a guy shouted out in mock disapproval. Matt and the other guy argued good-naturedly and as they walked ahead, Troy leaned forward to whisper in her ear,

"You owe me."

"Do not. You know you want to play. Why are they arguing over you, anyway? You can't be that good." At this, Troy laughed in amusement,

"Oh really, don't think I can pitch a ball as well as a tune?"

"We'll just have to see." When they finally came to the baseball diamond, Troy swung a lazy arm around her shoulders to bring her closer,

"You definitely will." Walking to the home plate, Matt and the guy were deciding who would play outfield first when Matt cried out happily,

"We're on the dirt. Bolton, you're up on the mound." Troy laughed as Matt and the other guys ran to over their bases. Gabriella was about to join the other girls behind the fence when Troy leaned forward and pecked her lips smoothly. She shouted with feigned anger as he ran away,

"Bolton, get your head in the game!"

"It's for good luck," Troy shouted back, putting on a baseball cap and getting ready to play ball.

* * *

They played all afternoon and then some, with Troy striking out a few of the other team's best players. He also played as well infield, stealing two bases successfully at one point in the game and taking risky moves, that lady luck was willing to help him with. Gabriella cheered when appropriate and even made small talk with some of the other girls sitting beside her. They were either girlfriends or co-workers that came with the guys to the resort for the day, and decided to play a little ball before dinner was served at the dining hall. They told her of Troy meeting Matt one summer working at Lava Springs and how Matt worked with Troy's sister, which was how he knew of Troy living with her. Gabriella had seen earlier how Matt reacted to Troy's rejecting him and wondered if Matt was concerned for Troy's future like his sister. In her opinion, neither Matt nor his sister should try to push Troy into something he obviously didn't want to do. Then again, she also realized she had probably done the same thing already, but with Troy's best intentions. Was she wrong for giving Troy a little push in the right direction as well? All agreed Troy was a fine looking guy, who was lucky to have a girl like her. It was comments like these that had her doubting where she stood with Troy. He flirted with her and he even stole a kiss from her, twice! Did that mean they were together? No. Not in her books, sighing, she realized it was probably for the best that she and Troy remained as he said, friends… with occasional benefits. No matter how much she was hoping for more, not that she'd admit it to anyone. It came down to the last pitch of the last inning, if the batter struck out Matt's team would win, when she realized Troy arguing with another player. The player seemed to be talking to Troy in an aggressive but eager manner. She watched as Troy pushed the other player away from him and the other player shoved Troy back. Slipping quietly passed the others, Gabriella walked onto the dirt just when Matt ran in the middle of the two, trying to calm them both. Troy threw his mitt to the ground and stormed away from the others. Gabriella shot a look at Matt to see concern etched in his features, before running to catch up with him.

"Troy, slow down, please," she called out to him, but when he refused to listen she began getting upset.

"Troy, you can't just walk away from me!" Troy's abrupt halt nearly knocked her down as she walked into him. Turning around, he put his hand to his mouth, his intense glare focused anywhere but her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't throw away all the progress they made earlier and open up to her.

"I knew playing with them was a stupid idea. Can we just leave, please?"

"You're wrong. You were having fun, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." However, he sighed dejectedly, before continuing his way to the mound again, muttering,

"It's nothing Gaby, let's just finish this game and get out of here."

"But Troy-" Before she could get him to talk, Matt walked up to Troy to give him his mitt. She walked back to the bleachers, her eyes watching Troy's every move. Troy stomped back onto the pitcher's mound and his face was contorted with rage. She sighed, a little concerned about what triggered Troy's quick temper and watched as he set up, pitching the ball. It flew across the plate and the umpire shouted,

"Strike One!" The crowd cheered appropriately but she knew better than to dismiss Troy's smirk for content. The ball was thrown back to Troy who played with it between his mitt and his other hand. He straightened up before throwing what anyone could guess was a lousy ball but slipped past the batter.

"Strike Two!" One more pitch and Matt's team would win, she crossed her fingers as she watched Troy's frown deepen into his face. She was now familiar with that look of discomfort and could only guess it was from everyone staring at him so earnestly. He set up again, his body stiff and his arm poor as the ball sailed once again to the batter. This time nearly hitting him in the legs and missing the top of the home plate.

"Foul Ball!" the empire called, as the ball was given back to Troy. His face was downcast, away from the eager eyes of the stands and he threw the ball again, almost blindly. The pitch was so horrible, the batter could not control where he hit and it sailed into the guarding fence surrounding the stands.

"Foul Ball!" the empire called again. She could see from her spot that Troy's anger was growing rapidly and before she knew what she was doing, she was running onto the field, ignoring the protests of everyone else.

"Gabriella, get back in the stands," Troy barked, but she knew his anger wasn't at her.

"Let's go," she said with her voice sounding true to her word. His eyes widened and shook his head,

"We can't just leave-"

"Yes we can. Walking away is _that_ easy." They stared at each other intensely before an actual smile returned to Troy's face.

"I'm getting tired of walking away, it's what everyone expects. I'm going to stay." She stared at him confused before he smirked at her and told her to wait in the team's pit. Reluctantly she followed his orders, after combing her hand through his hair like before and she saw his eyes holding that usual playful spark. Smiling at the batter, Troy set up for the pitch and threw it straight forward, dead center. His entire body thrusting the ball so powerfully, it shot across to the home plate and the stadium stood in silence as the sound of leather and hide colliding together.

"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!" The crowd exploded as they rushed out to congratulate the team. However they were all late as Matt and the others came up to Troy and hoisted him on their shoulders.

"Bolton! Bolton! Bolton!" they roared, Troy throwing a triumph fist in the air. She watched from the sidelines, pride beaming in her smile as she watched Troy welcome the cheers.

"We're probably going to eat and celebrate at the resort. Why don't you come along?" a young woman offered to Gabriella, who turned away from watching Troy and smiled,

"That would be nice, I don't know if Tro-"

"Gabriella, are you up for a barbeque?" Matt called, walking over to her, his eyes shinning. Her eyes shifted from Matt to Troy whose eyes were suddenly locked on hers curiously.

"That sounds like fun-"

"But we have our own agenda, thanks Matt," Troy interrupted, slinging an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and practically covered her body with his.

"Come on Troy, it's been a while. We can catch up," Matt asked, his eyes now focused solely on Troy, who shook his head resolutely but sadly. Comprehension seeped into Gabriella, Troy for once wanted to stay and socialize but he didn't want to abandon their date. Hoping her choice would be the right one, Gabriella weaved her arm around Troy's torso and smiled,

"We would love to join you guys." Both Troy and Matt looked at her in surprise, before Matt's happiness boomed in his voice,

"That's great. I'm sure what you're wearing is fine, but you can borrow some of the guys' stuff. Gabriella, I'm sure Amy has something you can wear-"

"I might not, but Joyce may be your size," the young woman added, placing a friendly hand on Gabriella's shoulders.

"Great, it's decided. Let's go. Dinner's at 8." As Matt led Amy back to the resort, Troy bent over so he was looking straight into her eyes,

"We don't have to go…if you don't want to. I'm sure Matt-"

"Would be heartbroken if we canceled now," she cut him off and laughed,

"Troy, you want to stay. Admit it." Even though he didn't, she knew he never would.

"They don't matter. I don't want them to think they can just-" Understanding where he was going with this, she stopped and waited to see everyone too far ahead to see her hug him tightly,

"They're not like that. Matt isn't like that. I've decided I want to go…and unless you want to leave then, that's okay too. I wouldn't be disappointed if we share our da- day with them." At the actual mention of their _date_, she felt him stiffen and decided to release him from their hug, thinking she may have overstepped their usual unsaid boundaries. The same look he gave her this morning, of wanting something she wasn't giving him, loomed on his face.

"I want to stay if you do," he finally confessed.

"I want to stay." Kissing her cheek, Troy led her back to the resort with a content smirk on his face that almost matched her own radiant smile.

* * *

"I'm sorry if it's too small," Joyce voiced to Gabriella, as she fitted herself into the dress. Bringing out the diva in her, Gabriella had voiced needing to be washed when they arrived back to the girl's rooms and almost whined about being in dusty clothes while she stood in the fancy Lava Springs resort. Trying to cut short on the shower, she was cleaned up and ready for dinner, only problem being Joyce and her roommate couldn't say the same as Gabriella was hiding in the bathroom. Smiling sheepishly, Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom and was going to apologize when Joyce and Amy stood, staring in awe at her.

"Gabriella, you look gorgeous." Saying a polite thanks, Gabriella took a look in the full body mirror and wondered, against her better judgment, what would Troy think of her. She knew as a star, looking good in the public eyes meant a lot but looking good in Troy Bolton's eyes meant just about everything. Sitting on the bed, Gabriella saw Joyce run to her make-up bag and Amy prepare to take a shower. She sighed and decided to look around the inside of the resort before dinner, telling Joyce she would meet them outside in time. The resort was nicely furnished and she could tell you would need big bucks to stay a night there. Though, something she could probably easily afford. Letting her mind wonder, she let herself plan the resort as a future vacation spot and made a mental note to tell Jay about it. Suddenly, she realized how dangerous those thoughts were. Baby couldn't just take a vacation and disappear. This was her first vacation in a long time, since Jay planned every minute of her schedule right to the last second of year but she was starting to grow accustomed to living the normal teenage life. Wake up every morning, dress for the day, go to classes, hang out with friends, meet the boy of her dreams. Nothing in her schedule about attending stuffy label meetings, or spending hours changing her voice so it hardly sounded like her. Most of all, not having to smile when everyone shouted a name that wasn't hers…but she knew better than to be swept up into this fantasy. She was here on a mission and it had to be done. Making another promise to herself, she vowed to let herself enjoy tonight before facing every complication reality could throw at her. She would be Cinderella for tonight and once that clock struck twelve, she would return without complaint.

Taking a deep breathe, Gabriella knew she should return back to the room since everyone else was walking to the back yard for dinner. However as she joined the masses, her ears caught the familiar sound of a grand piano. Making her way through the crowd, she hesitantly opened a door to find an attractive boy sitting on the piano bench, a pencil in his mouth as he played a few keys and scribbled furiously on the paper in front of him. Obvious to the other person in the room, she crept up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Hello?" he voiced.

"Hello," she answered, her voice dropping to sound different but rather ridiculous.

"Sir, your voice sounds familiar. You don't sing soprano, do you?" Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck happily as he leaned back against her and dropped the pencil.

"What are you working on?" she asked, reading the music and already loving the lyrics.

"Something I just thought of." Putting her chin on his shoulder playfully, she tightened her hold around him and hummed the tune.

"It looks great Troy, I don't know how you can come up with so many ideas," her voice hiding an undertone of bitterness. Why did he have to be so perfect? Chuckling, he took one of her hands and pulled her to sit beside him.

"I guess I'm just _that_ amazing. Want to hear?" Nodding eagerly, she watched as he played the keys slowly and allowed her to get accustomed to the melody. As she warmed her voice up, she could feel Troy's own warmth overwhelm her like the song. It was about living in the moment, about forgetting everything outside of their time together right now because there was nothing more important. His song was meant to savor the second fate gave them and it would soon be locked away in her heart once that clock struck twelve. Leaning her head on his shoulder, her voice dropped to a mere whisper and could feel her fingers shaking in her lap. A shock of electricity snapped her out of her thoughts, when his fingers weaved into hers and his other hand pushed her chin so their eyes would lock once again.

"What's wrong?" Shaking her head and trying to laugh off her grief, she gave him a brilliant smile,

"It's _that_ amazing." Troy laughed and she joined him, before they were interrupted by Matt's coughing fit. Troy shot up from his seat, surprisingly his hand still in hers, as Matt approached them with a knowing smile,

"I'm sorry guys, we were wondering where you went."

"We'll be right there, man." Troy helped her off the bench and quickly led her to the back where their new friends were sitting. Saying their apologies, Troy pulled her seat back and chuckled as he shook her a bit teasingly. She watched as Troy discreetly stuffed his song into his pocket and turned his full attention to her, his hand sliding smoothly back into hers. She made polite conversation with the others as Troy and Matt talked animatedly about something or another. Once in a while, her eyes would drift to the sky and she smiled, thinking how beautiful the night sky looked with all its stars. She would even hope silently to see a shooting stat so she could make a wish. The food was great, the company was even greater and as the delicate chocolate fudge was placed in front of her, she couldn't think of anything else to make this better.

Troy leaned over and took a piece of her dessert, his smile teasing her.

"Hey!"

"That's for taking my fry."

"I can't believe you'd remember that."

"I remember everything about you Montez." His words struck her anxiety nerves and she wanted to voice, you don't know everything about me. Instead she pushed her plate over so he could take another bite, but at the last minute, she pushed his hand to the side so the chocolate smudged the side of his face.

"Oops," she laughed, bringing her napkin to hide her smile and the rest of the table laughed in amusement. Troy looked at her, his eyebrow slanted with mock disapproval and he brought his napkin to wipe it away.

"Causing so much trouble, Montez," he teased.

"Oh, Troy, be nice," Amy said, probably thinking Troy was actually upset. Shaking her head, Gabriella laughed,

"It's okay, I can handle him. He's not as tough as he lets on."

"Uh-huh. First time we met, you were afraid of me," Troy added, making everyone chuckle.

"Oh yes, I was terrified of your ugly face."

"Says the ugly witch of the west," he countered, earning a gasp of disbelief from her.

"You are _so_ not this generation's Casanova," she emphasized strongly, wondering if Troy remembered _that_. A squeeze of her hand in his, told her he did.

"You just don't want to admit, you're _infatuated_ with me." Rolling her eyes, she took a sip of her water but caressed Troy's hand underneath the table gently. If it was possible, Troy's smile grew knowing she enjoyed their little spar as much as he was.

"That's right, Gabriella, don't give this guy anything less than he deserves. Mind you, he already has a big enough head," Matt joked. Everyone laughed as she nodded in agreement and Troy rolled his eyes, dismissing Matt's jab.

"You really are a cute pair," one of the ladies voiced, making both of them stop in their breathing, or at least, Gabriella.

"Despite his big head, you've got a pretty good guy there, Gabriella. You're good for him," a player from the baseball game added. Being the professional she was, Gabriella laughed and said,

"Yeah, he's an amazing friend." Troy's hand beneath the table slipped out of hers, leaving her hand cold to the night air and she watched as his body stiffened. His voice though was still pleasant as he looked at her,

"She's an amazing singer." She blushed, hoping Troy was still teasing her and would drop it.

"She even writes her own songs, Matt." Matt stared from Troy to her with interest. She almost forgot Matt was in the music industry and hoped he wouldn't talk to her about that topic.

"He might be too much of a good friend. I'm really not that-"

"She even has one with her," Troy cut her off, his eyes starring deep into hers. Her smile faltered a bit, taken back by Troy's aggressive tone and stuck with everyone's eyes staring at her.

"Why don't you sing it for us, Gabriella," Amy asked as everyone's attention was fully captured. Smirking, Troy pulled out her lyrics sheet from his other pocket but a hardy laugh stopped him.

"Oh Troy, wouldn't let her sing by herself, why don't you sing your new song with her Troy?" Troy's eyes narrowed at Matt who met his with a calm demeanor.

"I would think you'd want to hear her, she's amazing-"

"I bet you two would sound amazing," Matt voiced strongly, leaving no room for argument. Standing up, Matt walked over and lifted his hand to Troy, asking him silently for his music sheet. There was some kind of challenge in Matt's eyes and the look on Troy's face said he wouldn't be backing out. Joining him, Troy rose from his seat and handed over his papers. He then turned to offer her his hand, which she hesitantly took and the trio walked toward the stage, their backs facing the applauding group of friends. Matt calmly made his way to the piano and sat down, a waiter helping him adjust a microphone.

"Well, I guess it's good we practiced," she chuckled nervously, which Troy didn't miss. Once standing beside the piano, he bent over to hoist her up by the waist and sat her down on the piano's edge.

"You wouldn't need it." Smiling, she took the microphone offered to her by a waiter as Troy stood beside her with his own. Matt began playing the introduction keys, as Troy's deep voice hummed along with it.

"**Can you imagine, what would happen, if we could have any dream?**

**I wish this moment, was ours to own it, and that it would never leave."**

His eyes never left hers and he leaned closer to her, singing his lines perfectly. She leaned in to meet him, her mind completely set on just singing with him and perfecting her own singing.

"**Then I would thank that star, that made our wish come true.**

**Cuz he knows that where you are, is where I should be too."**

He took a moment to pull even closer to her, his singing full of passion and sincerity. He crossed to the other side of her before jumping up to join her on the piano's edge.

"**Right here, right now. I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view. Cuz you mean everything. Right here, I promise you somehow, that tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be."**

She leaned over, snuggling up close to his arm and he took her hand into his gently. Their eyes watching their hands until rising to meet each others' and their smiles grew slowly simultaneously.

"**But right now there's you and me."**

As she jumped off the edge, he followed her, his hand still locked with hers. When she sang her lyrics, her performing was impeccable. She felt as if she was on air, dancing on a cloud as her dainty feet moved around the stage with Troy following her every step. Each move was precise. Their bodies moving freely and playfully as each word escaped their lips genuinely. She took moments to stand still, listening to the way their voices melted together and sounded with the piano. She could barely see anything as bliss blinded her and the only thing she could see was Troy making her way to swing her around. His strong arm holding her around her waist and she held onto his torso with her own slender arm. They began to spin faster until Troy released her to spin on her own. The skirt of her party dress hovering around her knees and the curls on her wig brushed her face. Just as the tempo slowed, she came to a gentle stop and laughed openly when Troy surprised her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her in close, Troy brought the microphone to his lip to sing the lyrics right into her ear.

"**Right here"**

"**Ohh, right now" **She tilted her head to look at him, her dark brown eyes meeting his electric blue ones. Just above them a star shot across the sky and the iris of his eyes began to shimmer like sapphires. She sang back to him, her voice laced with emotion.

"**Yea, I'm looking at you" **He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she snuggled into him, her body feeling safe and content.

"**And my heart loves the view"** She raised the hand, without the microphone, to caress his cheek. Almost whispering her lyrics.

"**Cuz you mean everything-" **Taking a hand off her waist, he covered hers with his and gave it a firm squeeze. They both began to sway as the lyrics set off again, the tempo speeding up for the finale. Their eyes never breaking contact, until the last minute when he pulled back, and shifted his hand so they were facing each other. Each holding their microphones up, their hands brushing together as their other hands were finger laced at their side. She brought those hand up to hold close to her chest, her voice never loosing its conviction.

"**Oh you and me"**

"**But right now there's you and… me." **As they both ended, their foreheads were pressed against each other's and their intertwined hands hanged at their sides. The loud round of applause almost brought them out of their stupor, but the beaming smile on Troy's face as he looked at only her couldn't bring Gabriella out of her blissful state. She was so caught up in her moment in paradise that she didn't notice a pair of eyes studying her and her mounting feelings for the boy standing beside her.

* * *

_sorry i took so long_ =)


End file.
